


Fate Through Music

by insanityqueen66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Childhood Trauma, Classical Music, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Introvert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Orchestra, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityqueen66/pseuds/insanityqueen66
Summary: Levi is a rising star in the musical world. He is a young, hot shot violinist attending Juilliard known for his perfectionism. Hange Zoe is a student attending Columbia University pursuing a biology major, but with a hidden, musical talent. The two crossed paths when Hange moved in a house across from his. Not only did Hange's move brought them together, but also Hange's secret talent. As their musical partnership grew, so did their personal relationship.





	1. First Movement: Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude: "playing beforehand"  
> Preludes are almost all the time the introductory part of a music piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, this will be a music, love story. I don't know why, I suddenly had the layout of this story during history class, and I decided to actually develop it into a story having Levi and Hanji as the main characters. This story will take some inspiration from You Lie in April (beautiful anime, please go and watch this anime), Nodame Cantabile (also a great anime), and my own experience. Music can lead to many great relationships, such as love, friendship, and teamwork. This is all for you, music lovers (mostly classical music lovers). I really wish I can add woodwinds and brass, but I am not confident with my knowledge of them. I have been orchestra for at least 5 years, and have only been in symphony for 3 years. I am also not familiar with woodwind technicalities, and I just started a woodwind class, so I may add in other characters playing woodwind or brass. Anyways, let's see how this will turn out!

The only true friend Levi ever had was his violin. His violin was the only one that stayed by his side all throughout his life. His violin never left him when he had family problems, school issues, street crimes, and all past mistakes he never wanted to look back upon. And best of all, his violin brought him to where he is now, a new beginning and life. Now, he lives in Garden City, New York, and has been attending one of the greatest music schools in the word, the Juilliard School. During his stay in that grand school, not only was Levi's name was spreading nationally, but globally as well as being the top, rising violinist. His precision, speed, tone, and overall perfection were unmatched, and yet he still had many things to learn.  
  
Not only did his violin allowed him to restart his life from his miserable childhood, but it also brought him a few friends. He hangs around with Erwin, his closest friend so far, here and there, and even had an ensemble group with Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and Petra. All these amazing people also attended Juilliard, and he was actually happy that he was able to call them friends and peers.  
  
Levi didn’t think that he was missing anything in his life besides his family, but he was wrong when this particular person moved in a house across from his. Levi lived in a big, Victorian house that was about 3000 square feet, 5 bedrooms, and two stories. Even though he lived alone, he was wealthy enough to live in a giant house in Brixton street. He was fond of this neighborhood since it was peaceful and quiet unlike most places in New York, and especially since not many families lived around here. The house across from his was especially unpopular since it had only one story and had only two rooms. It surprised Levi a bit when he was noticed moving trucks were surrounding that tiny, orange colored, old looking house. Levi prayed that his new neighbor wouldn’t have kids, pets, or any sorts of disturbances. Levi ignored all the moving trucks bustlings and practiced his violin. It was September when the moving trucks first arrived at that house. Levi didn’t pay much attention to the house across, and continued his musical studies.

**October 15**

Levi sighed, as he finished his last music theory class. He wasn’t particularly interested in music repertoire, but he had to take advanced music theory class to get his master’s degree in music. Levi exited out his class, and ran into a particular auburn-haired girl. Petra flushed, and greeted Levi.  
  
“Hi, Levi,” Petra squeaked, walking with Levi to their next destination. It was 3 pm, and Levi was finished with all his classes for the day.  
  
“Hi, Petra,” Levi answered expressionlessly, but didn’t mind her presence.  
  
“How is school so far?” Petra asked.  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
“Oh, well, when do you want the whole group to practice again? I have a feeling that our chamber class teacher is going to have us perform again this semester for midterms,” Petra said.  
  
Levi thought for a while before answering, “Let’s try this Thursday. I will look for music for the first three days, and then we can work on it together later.” Petra nodded happily.  
  
“Alright! See you tomorrow, Levi!” Petra waved happily. Levi nodded, before going to the exit. As his eye scanned on his black BMW, a sudden presence behind him caused him to whirl around with his abnormal reflexes. Levi growled at the blonde intruder.  
  
“Why don’t you say hi first before sneaking up behind?” Levi grumbled, relaxing his shoulder.  
  
Erwin chuckled,” I was just going to say hi. I think you are perceiving wrong ideas, Levi.”  
  
Levi scowled, but stopped glaring at his closest friend. “So, what do you need?”  
  
Erwin slightly shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sky. “For some reason, I think this is going to be a great day,” Erwin whispered, almost to himself. Levi looked at Erwin questioningly.  
  
“Are you some sort of psychic now?” Levi scoffed, putting his hands on his pockets.  
  
“It’s just that feeling I have every once in a while. I think you are going to discover something for once,” Erwin told Levi with a smirk. Levi’s eye bore onto his friend’s icy blue eyes.  
  
“You’re a strange one, Erwin. I am going to pretend that we never had this conversation,” Levi said, walking past his friend. He opened the door on his car, and climbed in the driver’s seat. Levi pulled down the window as Erwin stood in front of Levi’s car. “Do you still want to give me your fortune tellings of the day?” Levi asked.  
  
“No, but I really hope something goes different for you, Levi. We are getting older, and different is a good thing for men around our ages,” Erwin told his raven-haired friend. Levi shook his head, and rolled up the window. He backed out of the school’s lot, and drove away from Erwin. As Levi left the school grounds, he headed straight towards his home. Levi checked the time, and sighed. It was traffic time, which means that it will take him an hour and thirty minutes to reach home. Levi turned on the radio, listening to the classical music station. He hummed in satisfaction as the radio played relaxing music such as a flute concerto by Mozart. While Levi was stuck on long traffic, Levi continued to listen to many different symphonies and concertos. He drummed his fingers when there was a violin solo, imagining that he was playing it. Even though the person that was actually playing this solo made a ton of mistakes (under his critical ear), Levi enjoyed envisioning violin solos. Suddenly, Erwin’s words were on his mind. Levi rolled his eyes in disbelief. He was actually letting Erwin’s odd words hit him.  
  
“What the hell is he talking about. My life is a shit ton better than ten years ago,” Levi muttered to himself, exiting out the free way. Levi drove past Brixton road, until he reached at the end street with his giant house. His larger house was an outcast in his neighborhood, which he actually preferred. Levi pressed the garage key pad, and allowed himself inside the garage. Levi turned off his car, and opened the door. Levi grabbed his violin case, and locked his car doors. He closed the garage door, slipped of his fancy shoes, and entered his classy home. Levi almost smiled at the freshness and neatness of his kitchen. Everything was still bright and gleaming as it was before he left the house. Levi threw his keys in the kitchen table, took off his nice coat, and walked to his living room. His living room had a giant, crystal chandelier in the middle, with a grand piano at the center of the room with several music stands around it and a white three seated couch on the side of the wall. Levi placed his violin case carefully next to the grand piano, and opened the lid up. After such a tiresome day, Levi decided to relax himself by playing the piano, his second instrument. Levi closed his eyes, and allowed himself to release all the tension in his body. He sat down gently on the black piano stool, and hovered his fingers above the piano keys. Taking a slow, deep breathe, Levi pressed onto the keys, and played a C major chord. He played all the major chords, and was satisfied that his piano was still in tune. After making sure that his piano was in tune and the pedals were working, Levi closed his eyes once again. He focused on a particular music piece in his mind, memorized all the notes, dynamics, and articulations, and opened his eyes. His fingers gently placed a finger on the first note, B flat. And then, his fingers automatically started playing freely. The notes started to swirl, and the only thing he could hear and see was the music piece itself, Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 by Chopin. The piano was distinct from his hearing, as he could only hear the beautiful melody. And when he played the infamous 16-note melody, he made sure he wouldn’t heavily crash his fingers on the accents, but rather only give it a slight push. Levi glided his body as the song started to get slower, and then goes back into tempo. Chopin was an incredible composer indeed. This was definitely one of his favorite pieces of all time, and Levi took his sweet time with all the fermatas and whole notes in the piece. As his was reaching near the infamous line where his right hand slides all the way across the high notes, Levi stopped his playing. His eyes popped opened, and scanned the windows. He was sure that someone was watching. A door bell rang, answering his suspicions. Levi took out a knife underneath the piano bench, and slow walked to the front door. Levi peered at the peephole of the door, but only saw messy, brown hair. Levi slowly opened the door, prepared to be attacked. He wasn’t exactly wrong, but this person attacked him with balls of energy that Levi had never seen before.   
  
“Hi there! My name is Hange Zoe, and I just moved in right across from her house! What is your name, new neighbor?” the brunette greeted excitedly. Her loud outburst rang through Levi’s ears, contrasting to the sweet sound of the piano he was playing. Levi flinched, and rubbed his poor ears.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Levi responded coldly, a bit annoyed that this random person decided to interrupt his relaxing time. The brunette didn’t seem effected by his cold response, but only smiled wider.  
  
“I am your new neighbor! I came to say hi and check out my neighbors here!” the woman answered. Levi peered at the woman in front of him. He almost wanted to shut the door right at her face by her gross appearance. She had messy brown hair, round glasses, wrinkled clothes, and the toothiest grin he had ever wintnessed.  
  
“The house across from here?” Levi asked. Hange nodded excitedly, moving out of the way so Levi could see the orange house. Levi slightly frowned, realizing that he had forgotten that there was someone moving in that small house. It had been a month since the first moving track arrived though…  
  
“So what is your name? I really need to know!” Hange asked excitedly. Levi wasn’t sure if he should give his name or not. He sighed, realizing that there was really no escape.  
  
“Levi Ackerman,” Levi said in a low voice. 3…2…1…. Levi thought in his head as he was expecting a loud gasp or scream. However, Hange just nodded excitedly and held her hand in front of her.  
  
“Hello, Levi Ackerman! Once again, I am Hange Zoe, your neighbor from now on!”  
  
Levi looked at her confusedly. Has she not heard of him before? He was pretty well-known, even to non classical music fans. He was known to be the best in the world, and he always was fawned over whenever he would reveal his name to new people.  
  
“Sure,” Levi bluntly said, shaking her hand. He didn’t want to be a huge jerk for not shaking her head when she was holding it out for such a long time, but he did wish that she would leave right away. Hange beamed, and peered over his shoulder.  
  
“You have a gorgeous piano. Not only your piano is charming, but your playing was beautiful,” Hange complimented.  
  
“I see that you have already been stalking me,” Levi said with a snort. Hange laughed loudly, making Levi flinch once more.  
  
“I can’t deny that haha. Well, it was one of the most beautiful playing I ever heard! I had to sit back and listen,” Hange admitted almost too casually.  
  
“I could have called the police for loitering on private property,” Levi shot back. This made Hange even laugh harder.  
  
“To be honest, I don’t think that would be my first time being called to the police station for that.” Levi raised an eyebrow, while Hange smiled at the smaller man once more.  
  
“It was nice meeting you, Levi, I hope that we can be friends!” Hange said.  
  
“I rather not,” Levi said. Maybe that was a bit too rude, Levi thought in his head. But that didn’t faze Hange at all.  
  
“Awh, don’t be like that! We have to be, since we are new neighbors now! I will be coming by every once in a while, so don’t forget about me!” Hange chirped, before skipping back to her house.  
  
“What does that mean, four eyes?” Levi called out to her. He could hear Hange’s loud giggled across the distance.  
  
“That’s what neighbors do! They look out for each other and have daily visits!” Hange called out, before waving back at Levi. Levi sighed, before shutting his front door. Walking back to the piano stool, and placing the emergency knife back to its rightful place, Levi returned back to his seat. Levi mindlessly pressed random notes on the piano, which he doesn’t usually do. He was already dreading what his daily life would be now. It was probably that bastard Erwin’s fault for jinxing him.  
  
_“You are going to discover something today.”_  
  
Erwin’s words echoed in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the hardest thing to plan was how to decide when, where, and how Hanji and Levi first met. And I had to use the typical new neighbor cliche, but ehh, it all worked well! And since this is a music fanfiction, I want to see if I can show you guys links to the music they are playing so you all have an idea of what Levi is playing and what I was describing. I am CERTAIN that all of you have heard of Nocturne Op 9. No.2. For this chapter, I will paste the URL in my end notes, but later, I will put it right next to the song title when it has been stated. Let's see if it works thought haha.   
> Link/URL-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGRO05WcNDk
> 
> Have a great day!  
> P.S  
> I will still be updating my other story, but hopefully I won't like this story too much that I might forget about "Son" hahaha


	2. Second Movement: Andante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andante- a slower-paced tempo in a tune or piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I changed the title because it didn't make any logical sense aha. I should stop updating right before I sleep, or else I make dumb mistakes like that-.-

That bespectacled, messy, brunette wasn’t lying when she said that she would visit Levi everyday. Every morning or night, Hange Zoe would be at his front door just to say hi or see how he was doing. Levi would try to push her away or tell her that he was busy, but he couldn’t refuse her whenever she asked if he could play a song for her, especially when she knew some of his favorite composers and songs.

“Can you play that one prelude from Saint Saen? The crazy one,” Hange asked, as she sat down on Levi’s white couch. Levi sat down on his piano, and tried to question why he allowed his new neighbor to his house already. But since she asked such a question and requested him to play an instrument, he let this one slide by.

“No, I am not that good with the piano. But I can play his other etudes,” Levi answered. Hange nodded enthusiastically, and closed her eyes as he played the second etude. Levi didn’t know how long he played; he didn’t even know how many pieces he had played. But once his hands hovered above the keys, Hange applauded, and stood up from her seat.

“You play so beautifully, and I think I recognized you now. You’re that hot-shot musician that everyone is talking about, huh?” Hange asked. Levi snorted, while he carefully closed his piano lid.

“Finally you noticed. Judging by how you knew some of these composers and songs, I expected you to at least know my name. It seems like you enjoy classical music,” Levi said. Hange nodded.

“Yes I do. It’s very calming and I love to listen to it especially when I am studying.”

“So you are also a nerd. I should have predicted judging by your glasses and lab coats.”

“This is why we need to talk more with each other! I have a great idea, let’s have lunch together!” Hange said. Levi was about to reject the offer, but Hange grabbed his wrists.

“Come on, it’s Sunday afternoon! I am finally having a break from my studies, and I know you aren’t busy. You were only playing your piano and tending your garden, which could only mean that this is your free day! It’s only for an hour, pretty please?” Hange begged. Levi pulled away from Hange’s grasp and scowled. He was definitely going to regret this.

“Fine, but only if you pay for lunch,” Levi submitted. Hange cheered loudly. This time, Levi was used to her outbursts. It only took him 3 days for his ears to adapt to Hange’s noise.

“Alright, I will treat you to a nice cafe in down town!” Hange exclaimed. Levi huffed, while Hange scurried back to her house to obtain her bags. Levi changed his home clothes to black jeans and a blue hoodie. He had to endure her just for another hour on his weekend. It shouldn’t be that bad, right? Levi’s ears perked as he heard Hange’s loud garage (is everything of hers so loud?) open. Hange drive out of her driveway with her red Subaru car, and honked in front of Levi’s house. Levi rolled his eyes, exited through the front door, locked his door, and entered in Hange’s car.

“What is your driving history?” Levi asked, strapping on his seatbelt.

“Well, I have earned 3 tickets so far and a 5 month suspension. Other than that, you can trust me as a driver!” Hange reassured. Levi almost gulped. He is certain that he will regret his choice.

**At the cafe**

“Four eyes, you said that lunch will only be a hour, but the entire drive was 30 minutes,” Levi grumbled at Hange, as they were seated at a small table in the corner. Hange smiled sheepishly.

“I didn’t know you were this exact. But hey, I wanted to treat you to a nice cafe, and this is the only one I could think of,” Hange said, before picking up the menu. Her eyes lit up as she glances over the menu, “I am definitely going to have the special soup of the day! Let’s have that!” Hange cheered. Levi peered at the menu, and noted that the choices weren’t bad. He enjoyed having Italian, and this restaurant was a mixed European cafe. Levi ordered the classic ravioli while Hange ordered the soup special: clam chowder.

“That’s it? You are only having soup?” Levi asked in disbelief.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Hange questioned.

“There are many things wrong with it. It’s not even a full entree, but a fucking side dish. Second, it’s not even a solid food, there is no way you are going to be satisfied with that,” Levi growled.

Hange shrugged her shoulders, “I normally don’t eat out, and I barely have enough time to eat proper meals with studying and all. So this is my first actual food in the past week.”

Levi glanced at her with slight interest, “You always mention about studying. What do you study?” Hange suddenly had an evil glint, which immediately caused Levi to regret his question.

“Oh, so you are interested, I see. Well, I am majoring in biology, and I am going to attend Columbia University.” Hange started. Before Hange could ramble on about her beloved major, Levi almost spat out the tea he ordered.

“You got accepted to Columbia University? What the hell?” Levi said in awe. So she isn’t just a weird oddball. This woman had actual brains.

“Haha, yeah, it was difficult. I mean, it is very challenging now, with all the workload they piled on me. I swear, they make sure their programs and courses are as tough as hell,” Hange said in an exhausted manner.

“I see. Must be hard,” Levi commented, taking a sip of his tea. Hange placed her hands under her chin and stared at Levi with interest.

“Let me guess, O rising musician star. Tell me, are you attending Juilliard?” Hange asked in a dramatic voice. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. I am also majoring in music and right now pursuing a master of music degree,” Levi said. Hange gleamed at Levi with awe.

“And you’re shocked by the fact that I got accepted to Columbia University. Do you know how hard it is to get in to Juilliard?” Hang exclaimed.

“Not as hard as fucking Columbia University,” Levi muttered. Hange giggled, as their waiter returned with their food. He placed a fancy looking bowl in front of Hange, while he gave Levi his small bowl of fresh ravioli. The smell of the tomato sauce intoxicated Levi’s nose, and he sniffed in quietly. Hange was almost drooling over her soup, but didn’t dig in her soup right away. She only took small sips with her spoon, and continue rambling about her current courses. Levi listened, but also focused the deliciousness of the ravioli. He had to admit, this was one of the best restaurant meals he ever tasted.

“What do you music students take and do?” Hange suddenly asked, taking another small sip of her clam chowder. Levi gulped down a piece of ravioli he placed in his mouth.

“Just like any other college students. We take courses to earn credits for our degree, we study for tests and exams, and sometimes do projects that our professors assigns us,” Levi explained.

“Are your exams like a performance or creating your own piece?” Hange asked.

“Something like that,” Levi said, before taking another bite of his food. Hange nodded, sipping on her soup.

“That’s amazing. And there are only hundreds of you attending that school? So there are hundreds of people having your amazing talent?” Hange questioned.

“Basically,” Levi replied. The two continued to eat and talk about their rigorous colleges. After they finished their meals, Hange was about to take out her wallet, but Levi stopped her. To her surprise, the waiter came back with the receipt, and handed the receipt to Levi.

“What? I thought I was supposed to pay?” Hange said with a confused expression.

Levi shook his head, “I already paid. You would have caught me giving my card to the waiter if you weren’t so invested to your own ramblings.” Hange laughed, and the two walked out of the restaurant. Levi and Hange opened the door to Hange’s red car, and sat down on their seats.

As Hange turned on the car and backed out of the restaurant, Hange chuckled, “Then that means, I still owe you. We have to go to another lunch hangout again so I could pay next time.” Levi didn’t respond immediately. He had to admit, he did enjoy the little break he shared with Hange. And the food was tasteful.

“Fine. The food was decent anyway,” Levi answered, crossing his arms. Hange did a fist bump in the air, almost skidding down the road. Levi scowled at her little slip.

“Watch it, Four Eyes,” Levi growled.

“Oops, sorry about that. I don’t pay attention when I get too excited,” Hange laughed.

“That makes you a very dangerous driver,” Levi noted.

“Maybe, but I consider myself a safe driver most of the time.” For the rest of the car ride, Levi and Hange argued about cars and driving.

**Back to their neighborhood**

Hange stopped in front of Levi’s house. Levi unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Before he slammed the door, Levi looked at his new neighbor.

“Thanks for taking me home safely,” Levi scoffed, emphasizing the word “safely”.

Hange beamed, “No problem. I am just glad that we finally had a time to talk! Remember, there will be a next time and I will be the one that’s paying!” Levi nodded, and shut the door. While Levi entered his house, Hange opened her garage door. Hange hopped out of her car, and slipped of her shoes as she entered her empty, one story house. Her house was still a clutter mess, with boxes all scattered her living room, kitchen, and closets. She jumped over the many objects on the floor, and dug out a nicely sealed box. She tore out the box, and pulled out a sturdy, black string case.

“Listening to Levi play and talk about his musical life inspired me today,” Hange whispered to herself, as she carried her instrument to the kitchen counter. She opened her case, and in front of her was a mahogany colored, 15 1/2 inch viola with a beautiful floral pattern in the center of the viola, just below the fingerboard. The auburn color of the viola gleamed by the sunlight through the window. Hange caressed her viola gently as if it were her own baby. “I haven’t lifted you up ever since I moved here. I’m sorry if I have neglected you,” Hange whispered. She took out her almond colored, wooden bow from her case. With caution, Hange tightened her bow slowly. Taking out an embroidered cloth from her case, she folded it into a perfect square, and placed it on top of her shoulder. Then, she positioned her viola on her shoulder, and held it comfortably. She lifted up her bow with her right arm, and bowed as smooth as she can on the C string. The C string vibrated loudly, sending echoes to the entire kitchen.

“Oh my, I forgot how loud you were,” Hange giggled. She didn’t like how her viola sounded in the kitchen, so she tested it out in the living room. In her rectangular sized living room, Hange played her C string one more time. Not only it echoed nicely, but she could hear the sound bounce off throughout multiple of directions back to her ears. “Much better,” Hange said to herself. Hange then closed her eyes, and breathed in. As if cueing an orchestra, Hange lifted her shoulder up, and started playing a song she knew on top of her head.

Meanwhile, Levi was busy digging out weeds in his garden. He already vacuumed his entire house before he had lunch with Hange, and now he wanted to beautify his yard. As he was pulling out disgusting weeds out of his garden, his ears picked up a harmonious tune. At first, he thought that he was thinking of a particular song in his head, but then, he realized that he never heard this song before. Taken back, Levi perked his head up from his garden, and scanned his surroundings. His ear twitched as this luscious melody softly rang inside his ear. The sound was coming from Hange’s house. Levi’s body automatically stood up, and followed after the sound. He didn’t know what he was doing, but his body was being lured towards that captivating melody, and his goal of pulling the weeds became a distant memory. As he lurked closer to Hange’s house, the sound grew louder and apparent.

“Is that a violin I am hearing?” Levi thought in his head. As soon as Levi was about 20 feet away from Hange’s house, Levi concluded that this was definitely not the sound of a violin. It was much too smooth and low. It was a viola sound. A pretty damn, beautiful viola sound, Levi had to admit. Levi was now at the front of Hange’s porch, and the sound was much clearer to him. It wasn’t a recording or a radio, someone one was playing the viola inside. Who could it possibly be? Levi stretched his body and peaked through the small window on Hange’s porch. His eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. There, at the center of what appeared to be a lounge room, was Hange playing the viola. She had her eyes closed, focused on the notes she was playing, and moving around by the volume of her song. The song she was playing was unrecognizable, but it was serene and somewhat emotional indeed. It seemed like a mix between contemporary and jazz, but that wasn’t what Levi was captivated by. Levi stared at Hange’s playing, as her fingers glided effortlessly on her giant, gorgeous viola. The song was at its climax, with all the trills and vibrato wailing high on her A string. The notes weren't as high as the violin notes were, yet the viola was wailing like a hyena. A hyena with a beautiful voice that is. Finally calming down, Hange shifted down, sliding her fingers back in 1st position. Her tone on the C string was none Levi had ever heard before. Her bowing was far different too, as she sometimes would rotate her bow left and right at random times. Finally ending the song, Hange vibrated the note E flat on her C string, and the note resonated the entire house. No, it even reached outside the house. Hange opened her eyes, and smiled at her viola. Without noticing Levi outside the door, Hange placed her viola down, much to Levi’s dismay. Hange untightened her bow, and took off the white cloth from her shoulder. She then exited the room and put her viola back in the case. Levi just stood there, wondering if he should suddenly ring Hange’s doorbell.

But what he could say? “Hey Hange, I suddenly stalked you by the window, and I see that you play the viola. By the way, you sounded so beautiful, how do you do it?” Levi mentally slapped himself. He was even surprised how he accidentally spouted that last sentence in his own head. In the end, Levi decided to return back to his house and returned to his first mission. Even though he was determined to get rid of all the weeds at the first place, now, his head was consumed by Hange and her viola. He couldn’t believe at what he had just saw and heard. Her tone, intonation, vibrato, and overall playing were almost near his level. Maybe it was because that he never heard such heavenly sound before like that, but the was her bow was moving so perfect and effortless… Levi cursed in his head. Now, he was certain that Hange Zoe will definitely be something, maybe even involved in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a link to what Hange might have sounded like - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY2qnci5X9g
> 
> Thank you all who have commented, gave kudos, and read this chapter! I really hope that I can write longer chapters and make sure I won't be inconsistent with this story! By the way, if you aren't aware, the difference between the violin and a viola is only one string. A violin has one string higher, which is the E string, while the Viola has one string lower, the C string. 
> 
> Terms you may need to know-  
> Trills are "ornamtents" in music where you add quick extra notes.  
> I think all of you have an idea what a vibrato is. For string players, vibrato is either movement from arm, wrist, or fingers to vibrate a certain long note. I hope I cleared up everything and have a great day!


	3. 3rd Movement: Piano (p)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piano: In musical terms as describing the volume of a piece, piano means soft or quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes pretend I know what I am talking about. This habit becomes apparent in this chapter :')  
> I am very familiar with musical terms and instrument playing, but I am definitely not familiar with scientific terms and current theories. This is why I just make up whatever whenever I have to write about Hange's obsession with biology.

After his interesting weekend with Hange, Levi resumed his normal school life starting on Monday. Levi left the house around 8 am in the morning, drove his black BMW out of his neighborhood, and arrived to the Juilliard building around 9:15. Parking in his usual parking spot, Levi got out of the car, and grabbed his protective violin case. His first class was Advanced Music theory IV, and he entered the building with determination on his face. After learning about Hange’s secret talent and her viola playing, he was determined to find out what music she was playing, and how to achieved her bowing technique. He would have to talk to other top notch players in the world to talk about bow technique that brings out this unique, smooth, yet abnormal sound from a stringed instrument.

Interrupting his thoughts, Erwin waved his hand in front of Levi’s eyes. Levi stopped his tracks, and glared at the taller man on his right side. “What?”

Erwin chuckled, “Good morning to you too, Levi. Did you have a bad morning or something?” Levi shook his head. “Did you forget your daily tea intake?”

“No. I am just distracted, that’s all,” Levi huffed. Erwin raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

“That is surprising to hear. What could possibly distract you? I don’t recall that you have a social life, unless you’re hiding it from me, Levi,” Erwin said.

Levi snorted, “No, I am not a party animal like you, Erwin.”

Erwin smiled, “Why would you ever accuse me of that. I am a well-behaved student in Juilliard who will be graduating with conducting major. You should look at me with respect and admiration.”

“Whatever. Erwin, you’re good at compositions right?” Levi asked. Erwin nodded with slight suspicion. “Good, do you know this song?” Levi asked. Levi guided Erwin to an empty practice room. Closing the door behind him, Levi opened his case and pulled out his violin. Erwin closed his eyes as Levi imitated the song Hange was playing the other day. Levi’s eyes twitched, hearing how his violin wasn’t able to project the same kind of luscious sound Hange was producing yesterday. Levi cursed in his brain as he missed a few notes here and there. But eventually, Levi played enough for Erwin and waited for Erwin’s feedback. Erwin tapped his fingers on a stand, in deep thought.

“This is an interesting piece. I don’t think I have heard anything like this from the classical era… I am pretty sure that it’s actually a mix of songs. I could hear a bit of Yiruma’s song called “When the Love Falls” and some parts of a jazz song called “Moonlight’s Bay”. Did you dream of this song or have you heard someone play it?” Erwin asked.

“… Someone played it. I never heard of this piece so I was just curious,” Levi stated bluntly.

“Ah I see. Well that person has a creative mind. It almost like that person connected the different melodies and combined them into one,” Erwin said thoughtfully.

“Maybe,” Levi whispered to himself. Erwin took a mental note of Levi’s slightly odd behavior, and smiled secretly to himself.

“Well, I am off to my class. Have a great day Levi,” Erwin said, before exiting out the practice room.

“You too,” Levi called, returning his violin back to his case. He now knows what the piece Hange played, but how did she achieve that tone? Was it her instrument? No, Levi thought to himself. He studied the structure of stringed instruments. His instrument was built for sound quality, so he should have all the advantages. He also have heard many other amazing violists and their violas. Eld had a magnificent 16’ viola that projects louder than some cellos. Yet, Hange’s tinier violin can outclass both his violin and Eld’s viola. It has to be her bow technique. Levi formulated his goal to find out about her secret, but at the same time, tried to focus his current tasks.

 

**Columbia University with Hange**

Hange gulped as her professor glared at her for arriving late to his biochemistry class. He was in a middle of a lecture, and it had to be his most compassionate topic when Hange burst through the door. Hange ignored all the stares and slight laughters from her peers, and grabbed a seat at the back of the classroom. When she was taking her undergraduate classes in her last university, her classes would consist of 100-200 students in a lecture hall, but now, it was more refined. At the first 30 minutes of the professor’s lecture, Hange was already feeling bored, and was doodling something on her paper. She doodled music notes, and wished that she was at home, playing her viola right now. Levi really helped her revive her music playing love again.

“Miss Zoe? Do you mind enlightening us with the question I have given to the class?” the professor called out. Hange immediately shoved her paper in her pockets, and positioned her glasses upwards. Her time has come.

Hange stood up confidently. “Yes I would, Mr. Barber. Here is my intake about regulations of nucleus found in the cells of this unknown bacteria from Mars. If you analyze this image closely, you can see how the proteins found in the nucleus are strikingly similar to a human, correct? If you place the two images of the bacteria’s nucleus with a human cell’s nucleus, you would see the same, pinkish membrane and the structure. I theorize that the similarities do not end there. Once we find a closer view of the bacteria’s nucleus, we can confirm its connections with a human cell. I believe that the nucleolus of the bacteria will have the same properties and structure as the human cell. They may have different functions and minerals, but the structure, placement, and color will be the same. I believe that this bacteria may be related to organisms known in Earth,” Hange ranted.

“You already have researched about this particular bacteria?” the professor questioned. Hange nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes sir. Right when the astronomers made the discovery, I scanned the uploaded image of the bacteria in many different photos and computers, and right away theorized the possible connections it has with organisms living on this planet. The closes similar I could ever find was us humans,” Hange explained.

“Why would you ever thought of connecting us humans and the unicellular bacteria from Mars? I like what you are getting at Miss Zoe, but it is downright impossible,” the professor pointed out.

“Nope, I concur that statement. I assumed that the scientists were mistaken that the bacteria was unicellular. This could possibly be the cell of a two-cellular bacteria. You see, I believe that this organism from Mars is two cellular. We see that this cell has a very obvious, single nucleus. However, there is a mother look alike from the opposite ends of the cell, but it is two times smaller. Despite the size differences, the two cell particles function the same. I theorized that this could be mitosis, meiosis, or more likely, two cellular organism,” Hange explained.

The professor and the rest of the students stayed silent. The professor nodded, took a few notes, and muttered, “Impressive. No wonder a young student like you was accepted with a full ride scholarship.”  
  


**Back to Levi and his classes**

After finishing his theory class, Levi walked to his next class at the center, lecture hall. There, he was in a class of 30 musicians. The elderly professor, who was the hot shot violinist back in his day (the professor has stated that Levi was soon going to reign this generation), announced their big project: chamber ensemble competition among your peers and winners are rewarded to play at the Maryland Theater by the end of the second semester. All the musicians gasped at the announcement. Many musicians were anxious to perform at such a concert at a professional level, but some were grumbling at the unfairness of having Levi Ackerman in their class.

A jealous musician raised his hand, “Sir, does Levi Ackerman have to participate in this competition?” Levi rolled his eyes. Even though he was considered a world-class musician, he was still young and had many ways to go. He never traveled out of the country, only performed as guests artist throughout New York, and debut only 4 years ago.

“Yes. However, Mr. Ackerman must work with a group, he can’t be a soloist this time. This is a chamber class, remember that,” the professor answered. “Continue the same group if you have formed one for at least a year. If you have never formed a chamber group, come and see me,” the professor said, before dismissing all the groups. Levi met up with his previous quintet, Oluo, Petra, Eld, and Gunther. The four younger musicians excitedly met with Levi, and walked to their usual practice room.

“Alright, a chance to play at the Maryland theater with the best symphony in the U.S? Count me in,” Gunther celebrated.

“We all have to work hard together! I am sure that you can lead us well, Levi.” Eld said, smiling admiringly at the superior musician.

“I also trust your skills as well,” Levi said with all honesty.

“Heh, of course, we got your back,” Oluo huffed proudly, trying to impress his idol. Petra nudged Oluo in the ribs.

“Seriously Oluo, you’re the one to the talk,” Petra said while rolling her eyes. She cleared her throat, and smiled sweetly at her idol as well.

“Do you have a song in mind, Levi?” Petra asked. Levi shook his head.

“We have two months before we have to perform to the professor. This time, we can all pitch in a song and see which one we like the best,” Levi suggested.

“Alright! For now, can you give us some tips on our technique, Levi?” Eld asked.

Levi nodded, “Sure. In return, can you tell me more about the viola?” The four younger musicians stared at their captain with confusion. For the full year they have been with their idol, Levi has never requested anything or showed any extra interest in something.

“Uh, of course! Anything you like!” Eld said, almost too excitedly.

* * *

 

**Returning home**

Levi clicked the button on his garage pad, and parked inside his garage. He was exhausted from today’s work, and regretted returning home at 9. Before he left Juilliard, he decided to work out in the gym. His second incredible talent was his physical abilities and endurance, and many spectators urged him to join sports team or competition due to his incredible athletic abilities. However, Levi didn’t want to risk any injuries for his music playing, so he tried to avoid any rigorous sports and exercise training. Initially dragging his feet for a hot shower, Levi stopped in his track when his ears picked up the sound he had been aching to hear this whole day. It was Hange’s beautiful viola playing. His desire to listen to her viola surpassed his need to shower. Levi walked out of his garage, and walked across his house. Before he could knock on the door or ring the door bell, Levi hesitated. He still had no idea on what he can say to her when she answers the door. The sound of the viola distracted his thoughts, and Levi listened carefully at what Hange was playing. This song was more lighthearted and energetic. It perfectly portrayed Hange’s personality and demeanor. Levi’s skin crawled at the sound of Hange’s perfect bow bounces and silky vibrato. Even though the music she was playing was fast paced, she still had room for her beautiful, gradual vibrato that Levi desired. It took all the strength he had to resist the temptation to peek through Hange’s window. She and the viola was only few feet away from him. The only obstacle that was in the way was the door. Why can’t he just knock on the door and enter? Levi’s hand hovered, only inches away from the door. The song was now at its climax. Hange’s melody became faster and her bow length became tinier. Her bow control was impeccable, as the she started to accelerate, the notes were still clear and precise. Reaching all the way to 7th position and singing her high D, Hange landed her last note on the C string to the lowest D. Hange vibrated that note, and note resonated throughout the room. Echoes could be heard everywhere in the house. 

Hange took a deep breathe, and opened her eyes.

“I think that’s it for the day!” Hange told herself. She bounced back to her kitchen, and placed her viola back in the case. Securing it inside, Hange stretched her fingers and arms. Playing on such a big instrument and a fast song can sure be a workout. Now, it’s better to hit the books, she thought. Hange strolled to her small room that was across the living room, without noticing the particular dark-haired man standing in front of her door. Levi quickly retreated when Hange packed up her viola, while Hange walked inside her room. She stretched her limbs once again, and dumped her whole body on her chair.

“Ahhh, why are my professors trying to reduce my sleep?” Hange complained out loud, slumping down on her sleep. She rested her head on her desk, laying on top of her thick stacks of paper. “I wonder how Levi is doing with his work at Juilliard,” Hange thought in her head. She really wanted to come over to his house right now. Hange considered herself an extrovert most of the time. She needed someone to talk to and socialize, but it was hard to since she was living by herself in this small house, empty house. Hange sighed, and lifted up her head. If she doesn’t start now, who knows how long she would stay up. If she also doesn’t finish, she won’t have time to bother Lev- have fun with Levi. Hange giggled to herself at her tiny slip up, devising a playful plan to occupy her neighbor. He may be unapproachable and have a cold demeanor, but he was sure interesting. On one note, he is extremely talented in music. She saw his name somewhere on news, mentioning how he was a rising musician? However, she didn’t really admire him because of his achievements. She mostly admired him by his honest, mysteriousness, humbleness, and emotions…

“Shit, I have to do my work,” Hange said to herself, before picking up a pencil.

Meanwhile, Levi got out of the shower, reflecting on Hange’s playing today. Her playing was undoubtedly on another level, and yet, why hasn’t she said anything about her musical talent when they first met? It makes perfect sense to mention that you’re a violist (especially if you are that good) when you catch someone playing the piano. Not only that, it’s bizarre that Hange never mentioned her musical hobby when she at least talked about her hobbies for more than 6 hours this past week with Levi. Why are things getting difficult for him? Levi dried his hair, and laid down on his bed. He realized that he was so worked up with this is because besides his uncle and the current best player in the world, Hange’s musicality intrigued him. This could be dangerous for Levi. He has a feeling that Hange now has a potential to sneak into his life. He was already lingering towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain to those who are not familiar with stringed instruments, I will explain a few terms I have thrown in this chapter. As I was talking about Hange being in "7th position", it means that she is up high on the instrument. First position is the basic position of all stringed instruments, where we don't have to shift our fingers to reach higher notes. So if First position is the base form, then yeah, 7th position is crazy high. You can have an idea of what Hange was playing (she didn't play this exactly, she made a few modifications).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LQC3kA5vc8
> 
> Thank you to all who are reading, giving kudos, and commenting this story! I hope you all have a fantastic day!


	4. Fourth Movement: Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Development: part of a piece where melodies and harmonies are developed, typically in a sonata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the weekend. I have much more freedom and time to write :)

It has been a week since Levi had discovered Hange’s unique viola playing. And he still hasn’t confronted to her yet. Hange has been visiting here and there, but there has never been a chance for Levi to even mention Hange’s hobbies besides homework, science, studying, science, reading, science, and wait, more science. By this point, he learned biology more through Hange than he ever had in his high school classes this past week. It amazed him how much that woman was passionate about such topic. It’s not like Levi disliked it however, he was actually interested in some of her theories and such. Same goes to Hange, who is also interested in Levi’s piano playing, and would always request a song here and there. It was nice to return home and take a break from all his practicing and studying at Juilliard to talk to Hange. Even though some of her endless rants gave him a headache, he didn’t mind distracting himself from his stress. Both stressed students also had lunch together once again on Sunday, this time, Hange kept her promise and paid for their lunch. Once again, Levi lost his chance to even mention about her viola or even stringed instruments in general. For the first time, Levi cursed at himself for his antisocial nature.

Finally, on a Tuesday evening, Levi mustered up all of his mental strength. Returning home right after his classes were finished, Levi rang Hange’s doorbell around 4 pm. In less than a minute, Hange answered the door, and had a surprised expression.

“Well hello there, unexpected guest. How can I help you?” Hange greeted with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Levi rolled his eyes, but answered, “I just came to stop by. Do you mind?”

Hange’s eyes lit up like an excited puppy, and opened the door widely. “Of course! Oh my gosh, I never thought you would ever visit me this early! Come in, but please don’t mind my messy living room!” Hange exclaimed, allowing Levi in her house. Levi took a quick scan of her house. He always noted how small her house was compared to his. It was half the size of his house, so it should only be about 1500 square feet. The house has only one floor, and by taking a quick look, she only had a living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and probably a room by the right corner of the house. Besides all the clutter Hange had in her couches, Levi appreciated the fact that Hange also had the no shoes rule in her household. Levi took off his shoes, and sat down on a two seated, green sofa on Hange’s living room, on the right to the door entrance. This was the room Hange always played, Levi noted. Hange quickly returned from her kitchen, holding a tray of tea and cookies.

“This isn’t much, but I received a new tea flavor from a teacher. I discovered your love for you tea when I saw your collection in your kitchen,” Hange said, placing the tray on a side table. Levi accepted her snack, and sipped the tea slowly. It was slightly sweet, but it was nonetheless interesting.

“What flavor is this?” Levi asked.

“It’s pomegranate green tea. My professor offered a box for me because she advised for me to drink some after I told her how many hours of sleep I get a day,” Hange rambled, sipping her own tea.

Levi raised an eyebrow, “You still stay up until 4 am to study?”

Hange nodded sadly, “Yeah, sometimes, I forget what time it is so I barely get enough time to sleep.”

Levi frowned, “You don’t even have insomnia yet you get as much of sleep as I do.”

Hange gasped lightly, “A person who attends Juilliard has insomnia? That is a big nono!”

“Says the person majoring in biology at Columbia University,” Levi muttered sipping his tea.

Hange laughed, “I guess you do have a point there.” Levi nodded, and then eyed at the familiar, black viola case sitting at the kitchen counter across the room. How in the world can he bring on the topic of stringed instruments?

Luckily for Levi, Hange noticed Levi’s glances, and peered back behind her. Her eye caught on what Levi was straining to look at.

“What are you looking at, Levi?” Hange, asked, observing her kitchen with suspicion. Was her kitchen such a clutter mess that Levi had to glare at it?

This was his chance. “I see that you have a viola case on your counter top,” Levi said, celebrating to himself in his head.

Hange’s eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh, yes, that is a viola case! How did you know that it was a viola case?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “It’s not a fucking guitar case, that’s for sure.” Hange beamed, stood up, and retrieved her viola case. Levi watched Hange as she grabbed her case, and brought it to the living room. She opened up her case on her lounge chair, and pulled out her viola. Levi observed the beautiful viola in awe, now that it was up close to him.

“Hehe, since you have been playing the piano for me this past two weeks, I think it is time for me to return the favor. Only this time, I will be playing for you,” Hange announced, before placing her white cloth on her shoulder.

“Let’s hear it,” Levi said almost too excitedly. Hange tightened her bow, and held her viola on her shoulder. Hange closed her eyes for, before placing her bow on the strings. Taking a sniff, Hange’s fingers flew across the strings, starting an upbeat tempo. Her fingers scurried across the viola, moving up and down in an incredible speed. Levi watched with amazement at how fast her fingers flew up close. This was a toccata, but Levi never heard of it. Wait, Levi thought, that one line sounded familiar… After Hange played a minute straight, Levi realized that Hange was adding notes to a song he knew. It was the infamous violin/viola duet song by Mozart. The reason Levi found it unrecognizable was first off, Hange was never playing solo pieces specifically for viola. Secondly, not that Levi was well aware of this piece, Levi noticed how Hange improvised many lines with this piece. It was as if she rewrote the piece into her own style and music phrases, and played this as a tribute or something. Nonetheless, Levi’s skin crawled whenever she played a smooth and rather slow melody line. He enjoyed every second of Hange’s bow gliding elegantly back and forth on the string, especially on the C string. Her silky vibrato also satisfies his ears and heart, making him wish that she would just play a slow song. However, her quick fingers does impress him, and it would definitely entertain an audience. When Hange finished the piece, Levi nodded in satisfaction, earning a huge grin from Hange.

“I bet that you did not expect me to play an instrument, huh?” Hange said, sitting down next to Levi on the couch.

“Yeah. Why were you playing the viola part of the Mozart’s violin and viola duet?” Levi asked. Hange eyed Levi with slight surprise.

“You knew that song? Well I don’t really know many viola solos, so I just play random songs I find on the internet, or grab some random viola music off the library and memorize it.”

Levi stared at Hange, almost dumbfounded. This woman does not know any amazing viola pieces when she could potentially be a world-class violist. Not only that, she gets random viola music off some library and memorizes them without actually practicing a piece entirely? As much as Levi wanted to deny this fact, it all makes sense.

“That’s why you’re making up notes while you play,” Levi commented.

Hange smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I just like to play something. I am also not a very good sight reader because music notes look like bunch of lines and dots to me. By the way, how do you know all this? Like the music and that my instrument was a viola. Everyone always mistaken this as a giant violin.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “I’m a violinist that attends Juilliard. Of course I know all this.” Hange’s mouth fell open into a wide O.

“You’re a violinist? I thought your main instrument was the piano!” Hange exclaimed.

“You honestly did not know that I was known to play the violin?

“No! If I knew that, i would have talked about violins and violas with you this whole time!”

“If you have heard of my name somewhere, than you should have heard that I am a rising, world-class violinist.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” Hange said with gleaming eyes. Levi almost complimented her back about how her viola playing was just as amazing, but bit his tongue instead.

“Is it alright for me to see your viola?” Levi asked. Hange nodded, and handed her viola to him. Levi took it gently, and inspected it carefully. Her viola color was truly beautiful, as he admired its mahogany color, smooth texture, and embroidered floral circle in the middle. He peaked inside the F Hole, and discovered that the viola was a hundred years old.

“This viola appears very new even though it's a century old instrument,” Levi commented, turning the viola around to take a closer look.

“Yeah, I make sure that viola is clean and beautiful,” Hange said proudly.

“If only you clean like that to your house, rooms, and yourself,” Levi muttered, which made Hange laugh out loud. After inspecting the viola, Levi stood up rather abruptly. Switching into his musician mode, Levi whispered, “Watch.”

Hange hugged her knees on the couch, and stared Levi with wide eyes. Levi positioned the giant viola on his shoulder where it was comfortable, and placed his bow on the string. Closing his eyes and remembering each note of the piece, Levi pulled the bow. Hange’s eyes widened as Levi played this challenging piece that almost everyone has heard: Paganini Caprice No. 24. Even though Hange does not own and viola solos, much less the violin pieces, she has heard of this caprice. It was one of the most famous songs in the string world, yet only a handful of musicians can play it without much trouble. Levi however, was playing this piece without any flaw. His fingers glided effortlessly on Hange’s viola, not missing any note and placing it on the fingerboard accurately. Hange watched Levi as his bow slid across the strings splendidly. Levi’s playing was the definition of perfection: perfect intonation, superior tone, graceful vibrato, and distinct dynamic changes. When Levi started to play the bouncy part of the caprice, his bow was even and in time. Then quickly shifting to the challenging octave parts, Levi perfectly matched the octave notes together, even in such a fast tempo. Levi made no mistake from the string crossing section of the piece. The bow glided over and jumped over the strings without stumbles. Then, Hange’s favorite part of the song, Levi started to play while plucking the strings at the same time, playing two counter melodies. And the most technical part of the song arrived, making Hange worried for Levi’s playing. However, as she should have expected, Levi flawlessly passed through the harmonic section with ease. To conclude the caprice, Levi slowly accelerated, and a quick final note on the C string. Hange sat there in awe. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zBAZlbPn8E)

“That’s how you play a piece,” Levi told Hange, handing her viola back to her.

Hange swooned, “What the… That was amazing! How did you play that song on a viola that you just played for the first time? How did you play those notes so in tune? You played each note correctly, how were you able to read the notes when you first started the piece?”

Levi answered, “Practice and a lot of practice. This is how you should play for each piece you read. You don’t just add random notes here and there whenever you feel like it. You can add a tinge of your own style, but improvising your own notes loses the greatness of a piece.”

Hange nodded in agreement, “You’re absolutely right, Levi. I wish I could play like you and follow the score, but I suck at reading music. Also, I can’t be that accurate like you. That’s just crazy at how flawless you can play.”

“I just don’t like to make mistakes. On the other note, your viola has a good sound, it was nice to play your instrument,” Levi thanked her.

“Geez, you’re making me lose confidence in myself of playing a viola after you showed off your god-like skills,” Hange pouted.

“It’s your fault, not mine, “Levi scoffed.

“What a typical insult from a violinist,” Hange mocked. Levi shook his head at Hange’s childishness. This woman still participates in immature violin/viola debates?

“Stop discriminating stringed instruments, four eyes,” Levi retorted. Hange giggled at the sound of his nickname.

“I should have known that you’re a violinist, Levi. Violin perfectly fits your nature,” Hange noted.

“Oh? I could say the same for you, but your viola is much more smoother and elegant than you,” Levi said. Unlike anyone else who would get offended, Hange laughed more.

“So you can’t even read notes?” Levi asked again. Hange nodded. Levi fumbled through his pockets and took out his phone. He unlocked his phone, and clicked on his music files. He scrolled through his music files and found a cello suite transcribed in viola clef. “Try playing Bach Cello Suite no. 3 prelude. It’s not that hard, but this prelude has a lot of notes,” Levi said, enlarging the image so that Hange could see. Hange lifted up her glasses and squinted at Levi’s screen.

“You want me to sight read in front of you?” Hange asked in a nervous tone.

“Yeah. I want to see how ‘sucky’ you are at reading music,” Levi said, holding up the phone in front of her. She couldn’t be that bad, Levi thought. She has good technique, so how could she not be able to read music?

“I really can’t read it well though. Don’t laugh too hard when I fail,” Hange warned with a slight pout. Levi nodded, while Hange positioned her viola. She squinted at the screen once more, and vibrated the note C on her A string. Then, she successfully played the first scale down with precision. Levi’s heart shook as she landed on her C string, then her fingers landed on the string with preceding 16 note scale. So far, so good, Levi though as Hange passed 5 measures of 16 notes. Levi said too soon. Once Hange reached measure 8, Hange blinked, but did not stop playing. However, Levi flinched, hearing wrong notes in each measure. It wasn’t that Hange was playing the notes not in tune, but she was improvising notes as her fingers run down and up the scale. It was certainly not recognizable as the Bach Cello suite, but the notes were somewhat related to each other. Hange continued to improvise her way through the music, either guessing the notes or matching the pitching from the last note she played. The music sounded fine to her, but it was horrid for Levi. Levi stopped her in the middle of the song, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What the hell was that?” Levi asked.

Hange shrugged her shoulders, “I told you I can’t read notes. I mean I can read them slowly, but when I sight read, they all look like a jumbled pieces of puzzle.” Levi shut his phone off, and sighed. Honesty, how can this woman play so beautifully and precise yet… she can’t read fucking notes. Hange argued, “It isn’t fair, you showed me a very notey music piece. How was I supposed to play every note written there?”

“This prelude is mostly scales and thirds. There aren’t many jumps from one low note to a hight note, so it shouldn’t have been that difficult. You could have slowed down the tempo, but instead you went a little faster. Your notes are fine, but you are’t playing the right ones, dummy. It’s also funny how you are playing this song with perfect rhythm, articulation, and intonation, but the wrong fucking notes. You could make money by making up a song of your own but probably get kicked out of a concert if you ever thought of playing a concerto,” Levi ranted.

Hange widened her eyes, and sheepishly smiled. “Woah there Levi, you’re getting feisty here, aren’t we? And yeah, I never took time to actually practice my reading skills. I sort of listen to the music once or just predict what it sounds like. I have an idea of what the notes fit well together, but I do not have a clue about technicalities and such.” Levi stood there, shaking his head. He processed everything what Hange just said, but all he could think about was how her talent is almost wasted. If she just improved her music reading, she could play nearly all difficult music pieces and romantic songs almost perfectly.

Before Levi could control what he was saying out loud, Levi declared, “I am going to tutor you from now on. You are going to master music reading by the end this month.”

Both Levi and Hange were taken aback at Levi’s sudden announcement. Instead of her usual squeal of joy whenever Levi suggested to hang around with her, Hange turned pale white.

“Uh… do I have a choice?” Hange asked.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used a lot of musical technical words oops. I will try to refrain using these words, but I can't think of any other way to describe aha. 
> 
> Intonation: Intonation of an instrument means how accurate the pitch is on an instrument. Just imagine how a person can sing note. If the the singer is off, than we would say that the singer is not in pitch. So, Levi is a God in intonation, meaning that his notes are almost always in tune, and rightfully placed in his violin. 
> 
> Scale: A scale means notes coming straight up and down, like do re mi fa so. 
> 
> Toccata: a type of song that is meant to showcase a player's technique 
> 
> To fully understand what I wrote about during Levi's demonstration to Hange, just use the link I provided to watch a YouTube video of it. It's only 3 minutes, and it's amazing omg. I think it will be better to listen to the music first and then read the story so you have an idea what it sounds like (idk, it might make more sense to those who are unfamiliar with music). 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all of you who are reading, giving kudos, and giving me feedback. I hope all of you have a fantastic day!


	5. Opus 5: Allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegro: indicating that the music will be played in a faster tempo

“Wow, you guys had this piece for a week now and you still don’t know your parts?” Oluo mocked, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Petra huffed, slamming her fingers tiredly on her piano.  
  
“Shut up Oluo, you only perfected the first movement. Only Levi can say something like that, not you,” Petra snapped. Honestly, playing in a quintet with her childhood friend can be so annoying. It’s almost embarrassing to be in the same room with Oluo when Levi was also in the room.  
  
“Sorry Levi for dragging you behind. You have the hardest part yet we are still flailing in the first movement,” Eld apologized, setting his viola in a resting position. Levi shook his head.  
  
“It’s fine, it’s only been a week. I haven’t even looked at the last movement. Let’s just take things slow and refine the beginning,” Levi suggested. His quintet members were shocked at Levi’s confession.  
  
“I would have never guessed that you didn'tt even check the last movement, Levi,” Gunther commented in awe.  
  
Levi gave him a slight shrug, “I have been a bit busy lately. It’s inexcusable for me, so I apologize.” All four members wave their heads and hands in disagreement.  
  
“No Levi, you don’t have to apologize at all! We can’t sound that great without you!” Petra said too quickly.  
  
“I agree, we have to thank you for joining us even though most of us are still taking undergrad classes,” Eld added. Levi nodded, and flipped his music page.  
  
“Let’s move on from the introduction of the first movement and play through the development,” Levi suggested. The four members followed Levi’s instructions, turning their pages as well.

* * *

  
“Do you have anything else to add, Ms. Zoe?” the organic chemistry teacher asked. Hange startled, and ceased her doodling.  
  
Hange cleared her throat and answered, “I have nothing else to add.” The female professor raised her eyebrow. She nodded in a disappointed manner, writing down a few notes on her notepad.  
  
“That is quite a shocker, Ms. Zoe. Usually, you would voluntarily add in something to this lecture,” the professor commented. Hange chuckled nervously, and placed her head back on the desk. Hange had been up all night, and was mindlessly doodling music notes on her desk. She received more homework from her music tutor, Levi, than any of her college professors. It’s been only days since Levi have been tutoring her for music, but Hange was already exhausted. But, she had to admit, he was truly a brilliant musician. She might be lucky to be trained under the future number one musician in the world. She can use this opportunity for some recognition later in the future. Today, she might face that “short”-tempered shorty again. Hange giggled at her own joke, earning a few glares from her peers in her class. Her longtime classmate, Moblit, slightly nudged her.  
  
“Hange, pay attention before Mrs. Wagner calls on you again,” Moblit whispered worriedly. Hange nodded, and paid full attention to her lecture. Well, she seemed completely focused, but Hange was still doodling music notes underneath her desk. After Mrs. Wagner finished her lecture, the Organic Chemistry class was dismissed, and most people headed out the door immediately. Usually, Moblit would stay behind with his inspiration, Hange, to chat with the professor, but this time, Hange was among those who left quickly.  
  
“What’s the rush, Hange? Don’t you want to discuss other scientific matters with Mrs. Wagner?” Moblit asked, trying to catch up to Hange’s pace. Hange continued to speed walk through the giant university, and exited out of the building.  
  
“Not today Moblit! Tell Nifa that we can work on our group project at her house tomorrow! I swear I already have things in plan, but I have business to take care of today!” Hange called out, opening the door on her car.  
  
“Alright… You know Hange, I can always give you a ride. It won’t be long until your rental car expires,” Moblit offered. Hange shook her head firmly.  
  
“I can’t possibly do that to bother you. You live 2 hours away from me! We can never get on class on time if you pick me up every day!” Hange said, closing her door. Moblit still looked doubtful, so Hange opened her car window and gave him a big smile. “Thanks for the offer, but I will figure something out once this week ends. I still have what, 5 days? Don’t worry, Moblit!” Hange called out, before turning on the engine. Moblit waved his hand almost sadly at Hange, while Hange waved back joyfully at Moblit. She pulled her car out of the parking lot, and drove off from the university. Hange turned on the classical radio station, and hummed melodies she liked. She knew that she was having financial issues since due to her lacking a job. But just last week, her online fliers reached several parents who hired her to tutor their children. Hange accepted graciously, setting up dates starting from next week to tutor Mrs. Yeager’s son, Mrs. Mrs. Kirshtein son, and Mrs. Blouse’s daughter. She promised each of the parent a day each week, making her full week hectic. However, as long as she was being paid 40 dollars per hour, she gladly accepted her jam-packed schedule. After all, she can keep this car longer once she finished a month of tutoring. And then, she had to face a parcticular, short music tutor who gave her a shit ton of homework yesterday.

* * *

  
Hange quickly finished the last set of music homework Levi gave her when the corner of her eye caught a black BMW entering the garage of the giant house across from hers. She also hid all her “trash” Levi calls it away, trying to make her house as clean as she can for Levi’s standards. She also had to hide her pet ferrets, Sawny and Bean. She had a feeling that Levi would not be pleased if he was in the same household with furry animals such as ferrets.  
  
Just as she expected, she heard a knock on her front door. “Coming!” Hange called, before opening the door to her frequent visitor. In front of her door was Levi, still wearing his formal clothes. Levi allowed himself in, taking of his fancy black dress shoes, and took off his brown leather jacket. He placed his expensive looking jacket on Hange’s clothes rack. Hange’s peered at Levi’s coat. “That must jacket be the same cost as my entire closet,” Hange muttered in he head.  
  
“Have you completed your homework?” Levi asked, sitting down comfortably on Hange’s chair. Hange nodded excitedly, handing him her giant stacks of papers Levi gave her. Levi inspected each paper, making Hange fidget a little.  
  
“You actually completed them. No wonder you are in Columbia University,” Levi commented, turning a page over.  
  
Hange pouted, “You threatened to not pay dinner the next time we go out for homework study. I really don’t want to pay for my meals, so I decided to use this opportunity to get a free lunch.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes, “That means that I had to bribe you to do this homework. Are you still a child?”  
  
“Yes, I am a big child who needs nutrients and bribery for me to do something,”  
  
“Honestly, why I am doing this again?” Levi muttered to himself.  
  
“You offered, remember that,” Hange teased.  
  
“Anyways, have you practiced the music I gave you few days ago?” Levi asked, folding his arms. Hange nodded. “Good, it’s been three days, I want to hear it right now,” Levi said.  
  
“What? I only have played through it two times. It’s so beautiful to play that I make up more notes along the way,” Hange complained.  
  
Levi frowned, “No, you are going to stop improvising notes. You are going to play exactly what the composer wrote. Now get your viola.” Hange stuck her tongue at Levi, and opened up her case. She quickly prepared her viola, while Levi grabbed a stand for her. He placed the music in front of her, and Hange squinted at the music. She had been playing this song all she can. It was a beautiful piece, but she couldn’t get rid of the bad habit of adding notes and extra ornaments to spice up the song in her style…  
  
Trying to focus on not adding notes, Hange began playing the first note. She vibrated her first long note, and swiftly bowed her following up notes, vibrating endlessly on the slow, melodic tune. Levi closed his eyes, listening for her intonation and rhythm. Her intention was spot on, her rhythm could improve but overall, the tone was superior. When Hange reached her high note on the song, the sound echoed throughout the room in response of Hange’s beautiful sound. “This is why I am doing this,” Levi thought in his head. Listening to Hange playing the very first part of the song made him realize his motivations: to form Hange into a better player and learn from her unmatched tone and vibrato. Levi tried to analyze the way she was bowing, but it was way to unique and complicated. Once Hange finished the beginning phrase, Levi noticed Hange’s subtle slip ups. When there was a long note, Hange had a tendency to add a little grace note to add a playful tone to the song. Levi frowned at this, and took mental notes on what Hange needed to work on. By the time that Hange was at the climax of the song, Levi swore he felt vibrations through his skin, reacting to Hange’s silky vibrato and gorgeous sound. And by the time she died away, his heart almost begged for the sound once more. Hange finally opened her eyes, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
“How did I do, teacher?” Hange asked. Levi crossed his arms.  
  
“Not bad. If I had to give you a grade, I would give you a solid C.” Levi said.  
  
Hange gasped, “A C?! That is a failure to me! I can’t have any other grade other than an A!”  
  
“At least you didn’t get an F.”  
  
“NO! C is terrible!”  
  
“You added your own notes here and there, but not as bad as last time,” Levi explained.  
  
Hange chuckled nervously, “I really tried not to, but I guess some slipped by accidentally.” Levi suddenly stood up, and grabbed something besides Hange’s couch. Hange crouched her neck to see what was Levi grabbing, and discovered that Levi also brought his violin. Levi carefully took his violin out of his case, and tightened his bow. He plucked strings, and nodded in satisfciaton when his strings were in tune.  
  
“I am going to play the exact song you played on my violin, and I want you to listen and see how it sounds like when you follow exactly what the composer wrote,” Levi told Hange. Hang nodded, and watched him eagerly as Levi placed the violin on his broad shoulder. Levi closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe. He played the first note soft, and continued to be soft and smooth on the following notes. At the end of each phrase, he made a gentle cut off, and continued sliding down to the next phrase. He made subtle dynamic changes, but not drastic ones, saving them up for the end. Hange watched him with wide eyed, in awe of Levi’s perfect intonation, tone, bowing, and most of all, note playing. He was past the key change, and he never missed a note. Levi made it to the recap, taking a brief pause before playing the recap. Suddenly, Hange understood what Levi was trying to teach her. When Levi played the second recap, Hange realized the story and meaning to the song. It was representing and expressing the composer’s feelings and intent with the song he or she composed. And Levi’s job as the musician, was to translate the composer’s message to the audience. Without a doubt, Levi was doing it perfectly. She could feel the love, sadness, and passion from his playing with this rather sweet and lovely piece. No wonder Levi was known to be a rising musician, Hange thought in her head. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QtGOWemQhY)   
  
At the very end of the piece, Levi took another brief pause, and played through the ending. On the very last note, Levi elongated the note, until no sound was heard. There was a complete silence. Levi opened his eyes slowly, and rested his violin. Hange slowly clapped, with a soft smile on her face.  
  
“I see now, Levi. I think I know what you are trying to show me,” Hange whispered, hugging her viola.  
  
Levi nodded with satisfaction, “That’s good. I wanted you to realize it by yourself.”  
  
“I did. But I still like to improvise my own notes to a music. Is there a style like that known in the musical world?” Hange asked.  
  
“It’s called jazz. You would be the master at it,” Levi almost snorted.  
  
“Haha, I definitely would. But I think I am understanding more of these rules of the classical world,” Hange said.  
  
“Do you know how many people would pay to get private lessons from me or any college students attending Juilliard? I am teaching you rules, music, and note reading,” Levi muttered.  
  
“I uh.. can help you with math homework if you have any!” Hange offered. Levi rolled his eyes.  
  
“Remember our previous deal? I hope you didn’t forget,” Levi growled.  
  
“But but… how can I teach you something when you are my personal tutor?” Hange sputtered, remembering Levi’s request.  
  
“Anyone can learn from each other, no matter where they are from. I want to learn how you are able to rotate your bow while bowing to obtain that smooth and resonating sound.” Levi told Hange. Hange scratched her head.  
  
“Well, it’s just how I naturally bow. I think it first became a habit, and now I bow regularly like this. And somehow, it managed to echo my sound throughout the room,” Hange tried to explain.  
  
“I’ll just observe how you play, and maybe I can solve your bowing techniques.”  
  
“Yeah, do that cause I honestly have no clue how I have a better sound than you.”  
  
“I honestly have no idea either.” Hange laughed at loud at Levi’s blunt response, and stretched her arms out.  
  
“Well teacher, before you leave, I would like to get to know you better,” Hange said, eyeing the raven-haired man. Levi tensed up after Hange said her words. Hange noticed his behavior, but continued to urge, “What are your other hobbies besides the violin?” Levi relaxes after hearing Hange’s general question.  
  
“I used to like to play sports, but after getting a finger injury, I tried to avoid playing rough sports.” Levi answered.  
  
“What sports did you play?” Hange asked.  
  
“Almost all kinds of sports. Believe it or not, I was the strongest in all categories of fitness.”  
  
“And you decided to pursue violin instead, huh.”  
  
“Yeah, violin was my passion.”  
  
“I see, is it okay if I ask what inspired you to play the violin?” Levi didn’t answer immediately. Usually, he was never comfortable about talking his past, even when telling others why he fell in love with the violin. However…  
  
“My mother was always in the hospital when I was young. When I learned to understand words, she wanted to hear a violin song. I wanted to grant her wish, so I immediately learned to play the violin. I was also taught by my uncle…” Levi stopped there, realizing at how much he revealed himself. He was surprised at how much he explained his story to Hange, considering the small amount of time he knew her. Hange nodded, and smiled softly.  
  
“I see. I’m sorry if I poked a bit too deep, Levi,” Hange apologized.  
  
Levi slowly shook his head, “It’s fine. Thank you for respecting my privacy, though. I realized that you weren’t trying to ask deep questions, just bits of information about myself.”  
  
Hange nodded in agreement, “I understand that some people don’t like to talk about the things in the past, especially if it is traumatic. I just want to know a bit more about you. And hopefully, we can be comfortable enough to talk about personal matters. I know it’s been only a 4 weeks since we have met, but I already feel like our friendship went up a level.” Levi processed at what everything Hange said. He didn’t know what to describe his and Hange’s relationship other than some kind of distant colleagues or maybe even acquaintances. But now, she is already calling them friends, which Levi hardly had any. It usually takes a year or so for someone to pull him out of his shell and be able to call him a friend, but this woman was able to accomplish that for a month.  
  
“Maybe that is so,” Levi said in a low voice. Hange grinned at Levi.  
  
“I mean, you already gave me an adorable nickname, Clean Freak.”  
  
Levi scowled, “Shut up, Four Eyes.” The two continued to bicker and converse some more, until the clock reached 6 pm. Hange’s stomach growled out loud, to which Hange laughed to herself.  
  
“Oops, time flies by so fast when you are with a friend, huh Levi?” Hange teased.  
  
“Can’t you be at least be a bit more feminine? That was one of the loudest stomach growls I ever heard,” Levi said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“You can’t quite down a hungry person, Levi.”  
  
“ I can. Come to my house and I can prove to you,” Levi told her. A faint gasp could be heard from Hange.  
  
“You’re treating me to dinner? Am I dreaming right now?” Hange dramatically cried.  
  
“Hurry up before I change my mind,” Levi growled, already heading out the door.  
  
“Wait for me!” Hange called out, grabbing her jacket. The two left Hange’s house, and walked across and arrived at Levi’s grand house. Hange eyes still widened at the sight of Levi’s grand house.  
  
“I still wonder why you live alone in this three story house,” Hange muttered, eyeing carefully at all the fancy decoration Levi had in his front entrance.  
  
Levi shrugged his shoulders, entering his passcode to open the front gates, “It was a decent house with a good sound room.” Hange nodded, following Levi inside the gates and walking a stone pathway. As Levi unlocked the front door with his key, Hange’s nose was bombarded by the smell of lavender and flowery aroma. This is definitely Levi’s house by the smell of it, Hange always thought whenever she first enters his house. Hange took off her shoes, and followed Levi inside his house. The chandelier shone brightly when Levi turned the light switch on, blinding Hange briefly. Hange envied the Levi’s glossy tiles, expensive decorations, and comfortable, giant couches. Hange shook her thoughts, and followed Levi to his white, beautiful kitchen.  
  
“No way, are you cooking for me?” Hange asked, watching Levi opening his giant fridge.  
  
“What does it look like?” Levi asked bluntly, pulling out asparagus, onions, and broccoli. After sectioning out the vegetables, Levi then pulled out meat products, and closed the fridge. Hange rested her arms on the counter, watching intently at Levi.  
  
“Not only can you play music, excel in sports, clean very well, but you can also cook. Is there anything you can’t do?” Hange asked, sighing on the counter top. Levi grimaced at Hange’s actions.  
  
“Don’t slob over my countertop. I can’t make the counters clean 100% of the time,” Levi said.  
  
Hange removed herself from the counters, and laughed, “No one can do that, Levi.” Levi opened up the meat package, and laid out two chunks of beef. He grabbed several seasonings such as pepper, salt, and others that Hange couldn’t quite name. Before Levi started to season the raw meat, Hange interrupted, “Is there anything I can help you with, Levi?”  
  
Levi nodded, ‘You could cut the onions while I am seasoning the meat. You can do that, right?” Hange nodded, walking inside the kitchen. Levi handed her a kitchen knife, cutting board, and 2 onions. While Levi seasoned the meat, Hange peeled off the onion skin. As soon as the onion was naked, Hange’s eyes started to water. She wiped the tears from her sleeves, and separated the skin from the white onion.  
  
She paused, before asking “How do you want the onions cut?”  
  
“Into rings if you can.”  
  
Hange slightly tilted her head. She never cut onion rings before. Hange calculated the onion’s shape and the shape of a ring. She placed the onion sideways, and started to cut horizontally. The first one was lumpy since Hange didn’t know what to do, but it seems like a ring. Hange sliced another piece, but didn’t get a better result. Hange positioned the knife different, and tried to cut thinner pieces. Unfortunately, her finger was way too close to the knife. “Agh!” Hange yelped, cutting her thumb with the kitchen knife. Alarmed, Levi ceased his seasoning and turned right to Hange.  
  
“Shit, what happened?” Levi asked worriedly.  
  
“Ah, just a little cut…” Hange answered. Levi grabbed Hange’s left hand and observed the cut from her thumb.  
  
“Little cut my ass,” Levi growled. He quickly guided Hange to the kitchen sink, and washed the blood from her thumb. Hange winced at the sting, but gritted her teeth from crying out in pain. “Hold still, I will be back,” Levi told her. Hange nodded. She almost felt pathetic for cutting herself when she was supposed to help Levi cook for themselves. What a helpful friend she was. It took Levi only a minute to return with a first aid kit. Levi tore out a white cloth with his teeth, while applying medicine on Hange’s cut. He gently wrapped the cloth around Hange’s thumb, and secured it tightly. “How does that feel?” Levi asked.  
  
“It’s fine. Good thing it’s only my thumb on my left hand,” Hange said sheepishly.  
  
“I rather have you not get a cut.”  
  
“Then I am guessing you are reconsidering on letting me cut the asparagus.”  
  
“Maybe not.” It took a lot of convincing, but Hange managed to pressure Levi into letting her cut at least the asparagus in the end. After all the food preparation was done, Levi grabbed two frying pan, and heated up the stove.  
  
“Hange, you can get the silverware on the far right cabinent. Below that there should be a drawers with all the utensils,” Levi told her.  
  
“Aye, captain!” Hange said cheerfully, following Levi’s directions. Levi watched Hange as she grabbed the plates (thankfullly she grabbed them carefully) and noted how it was’t bad at all to have a guest like her in the house. It was actually relieving and in some sort of ways, enjoyable to have someone eat with him. It filled in all the emptiness and quietness he usually had during dinners. Levi hovered his hand above the frying pan, and cooked the placed the chopped vegetables. The vegetables started to sizzle, reacting to the lightly melted butter Levi placed in earlier. Hange watched Levi cook from across the distance. She found it somewhat cute seeing the shorter man placing the meat on the frying pan, and cooking it like some professional chef. The sizzling from the pan with the vegetables increase in volume. Levi mixed the vegetables around while flipping the vegetables. He turned his attention to the cooking meat, pressing his spatula onto the steak. After a solid 4 minutes, Levi dumped the vegetables in a large bowl, and added a new frying pan in the same stove. He lightly placed butter on the frying pan, and then pressed onto the meat on the other frying pan. Levi placed the second steak on the new frying pan, and then he waited. Hange asked across the distance, “Since when did you learn how to cook, Levi?”  
Levi flipped the first meat to the other side, revealing a perfect, brown color.  
“My uncle also taught me how to cook with I was young. It was all necessary for me to live on my own.” Damn it, Levi cursed in his brain. He revealed too much once again. Not that he did not trust Hange, but he was getting too comfortable with the idea of considering Hange as his friend. He didn’t want to spill all of his past in one sitting, but like Hange mentioned earlier, only bit by bit.  
  
“Wow, your uncle must be your mentor on everything,” Hange commented. Levi didn’t say anything, but pressed onto both steaks.  
  
“I forgot to ask, how do you like your steak?” Levi questioned.  
  
“I like mine medium-rare. Thank you!” Hange answered. Her stomach growled in excitement.  
  
Levi almost chuckled, “Alright, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes.” Levi then pulled out white and gold plates. He finished cooking his medium steak, putting on one of the plates. Levi then flipped over Hange’s steak, revealing another perfect, light brown color. Levi pressed on the steak lightly. He let his steak cool off for a while, and grabbed the final touches for a well-made steak. After another 5 minutes, Levi finished Hange’s medium-rare steak. He placed her steak on the last plate, and also let it cool. Cutting pieces of cilantro and lime, Levi topped the corner of his steak and squeezed bits of lime across his steak. He did the same with Hange’s. It was almost done. Levi then scooped the stir fry vegetables from the bowl, and placed it as a side dish of the steak. Now, it was perfect. Levi carried the plates to the eager Hange, who was almost drooling at the table.  
  
“Wow! I never had homemade steak before! This looks so amazing!” Hange squealed.  
  
“I am truly concern for you health now," Levi retorted, handing her plate.   
  
“Thank you for the food!” Hange cheered, picking up her fork and knife. Levi sat down on his mahogany chair in front of the circular table with Hange. He too, picked up his fork and started to cut small chunks of his steak. He eyed carefully at Hange, who popped the first piece of her steak. Levi watched with amusement as Hange eyes sparkled, and her face turned red.  
  
“I think I am in heaven,” Hange cried dramatically, almost in tears. Levi rolled his eyes, and placed a chunk of meat to his own mouth.  
  
“You’re so overly dramatic, four eyes,” Levi muttered. Hange swallowed quickly on her second bite.  
  
“No, I never had anything this good before! I never had the time too since I’ve been so busy and stuff,” Hange explained, taking her third bite. Levi remembered the time where they first went out to lunch together, Hange only ate soup. He felt somewhat relieved to see her finally eating actual substance in her mouth.  
  
“Don’t eat too fast, you might choke,” Levi warned, taking a bite of an asparagus.  
  
Hange swallowed, “Sorry, I’m just overwhelmed by this deliciousness. I almost forgot my vegetables.” Hange picked up a piece of broccoli and placed it in her mouth. Everything tasted like heaven in her mouth. Levi shook his head in disbelief, but appreciated her praise.  
  
“How is your homework load lately? Is it as bad as mine?” Levi asked.  
  
“Haha, if my school work is monstrous, than your homework fro me is hellish,” Hange retorted.  
  
Levi snorted, “Really four eyes? I only gave you 8 pages of homework.”  
  
“Only 8 pages? That’s a lot considering that I suck at music reading and writing. It’s so much harder to do something that you are not used to doing than finishing the homework you excel at,” Hange pointed out.  
  
“I guess you do have a point,” Levi said, cutting another chunk of meat. Hange finished all of her vegetables and half of her meat. She placed her fork down, and looked excitedly at Levi. Levi raised his eyebrow at the sight of her excietment.  
  
“I have a presentation tomorrow, and I would like some feedback from someone. Would you mind listening to my organic chemistry presentation?”  
  
“Sure. But first, finish your food.” Hange nodded excitedly, while Levi’s eyes softened. Having her company isn’t bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a physic quiz tomorrow... But luckily, I don't have any confusion anymore since I self-studied just an hour ago. Hopefully it goes well... I hope that everyone else is doing okay in school >.<
> 
> Anyways, thank you all those you are reading this story, giving kudos, and providing me lovely comments! 
> 
> Side note: I have changed the chapter name from movement to opus because there are usually four movements in a symphony, But an opus, a piece of music from a particular composer can have up to 100 or something like that lol. 
> 
> Another side note: The music that Levi and Hange were playing is called Meditation from Thais, one of my personal favorite violin solos. It's so beautiful with one of my favorite key signatures, A major. Fun fact, I had a crush who was good at the violin that played this song for me on my b-day


	6. Opus 6: Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crescendo: when the volume of the music gradually becomes louder

It has been officially past a month since Levi and Hange became neighbors. It was the third week of November, meaning that winter was coming soon. Levi didn’t like the transition between fall and winter. It’s such a hassle to rake all the leaves and clean the gutters from weekly showers. Besides his busy cleaning schedule, he and his string quintet have successfully completed the first movement of their piece, and was now working on the second movement. He had been tutoring and hanging out with Hange more often, which prevented him from practicing all the first violin parts from Dvorak’s Piano quintet No. 2 Opus 18. He adored the song despite the difficult first violin part, but he hasn’t even looked at the final movement. This made his entire string quartet and Erwin suspicious. What could possibly cause Levi to slack his practicing? He is known to master any piece in a span of a day or 3 days at most. His close friends were even considering to stalk their dark-haired male and see what he was up to.  
  
Levi was finally looking at the final movement during the quintet’s practice at his university. The chamber class was 2 hours long, and the group decided to take the first hour of their class for individual practice and then gather again to play all together. Oluo, Petra, Eld, and Gunter peeked through their own music and secretly spied on the admired first violinist. He was struggling through his part on the last movement.  
  
“Is Levi actually struggling on something?” Oluo whispered to his colleagues.  
  
“No, I think he is just sigh treading… What the hell…” Eld muttered.  
  
“I asked that if he had an extra job or gigs lately, and he only had two gigs and one concert for the last two months” Petra told them, organizing her own music. The four watched Levi, unaware of their gossips, and reading through the last music. Even though it was the first time he was reading his part, it still sounded amazing to their ears. They couldn’t pick up the slightest mistake, only that he was playing softly and pausing a few times to take a quick glance at his notes again. Oluo, as always, tried to imitate Levi’s playing, earning another jab in the ribs by Petra. Levi suddenly stopped playing, and turned to his string quintet.  
  
“Since we are going to have to perform to our professor on December 20, we should practice after school nowadays. I really apologize for not looking into this piece as much as I should have.”  
  
Petra shook her head, “No, it’s fine! We are still struggling with our notes too, and I can’t imagine how much work you have with your difficult first violin part!”  
  
Levi nodded, looking at the floor guilty. “That means I have no excuse for not working on this piece on my own time, much less not working well with you guys. We can meet up at my house this weekend, so I can make it up for you guys.” Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther almost stumbled off their chairs. This was the first time Levi ever volunteered to host a quintet practice, and only offered twice when no one else had time to offer.  
  
“S-sounds good to me!” Gunther nervously agreed.  
  
“What day and time exactly?” Eld asked.  
  
“Let’s meet on Saturday around 2. I can make lunch if we have a break in between,” Levi said. The four group members eyed each other excitedly.  
  
“Alright! We can definitely work out the fourth movement this weekend. And then the following week, we will be able to make it through the entire piece.” Petra said with excitement.  
  
“Just in time before our exam…” Oluo said. Levi nodded, before returning his individual practicing. After an hour passed, the group regathered and practiced through the first three movements. As the groups’ leader and first violinist (also being the only grad student), Levi had to be the one suggesting ways to refine the piece they are playing and point out places they need to improve on.  
  
“Oluo, at the very beginning of movement three, sometimes you rush through the notes while we are playing together. We both play in unison so watch me when we get to our solo section,” Levi advised.  
  
“Yes, Levi!” Oluo firmly answered, writing on his music. Levi nodded, and then turned to Gunther.  
  
“Gunther, you’re playing the right notes, but when you share one line with Eld’s solo, I would like for you to be a bit louder. The lower instrument should bring out a little more so it can support the upper strings,” Levi told Gunther. Gunther nodded, writing in his music as well.  
  
Petra fidgeted slightly when Levi looked at her next. Her eyes nervously wandered elsewhere, fingers slightly twitching. She knew that she made the most mistakes out of all of them, and she was the pianist so it was extremely bad for her to mess up so notably. Levi’s stare on her felt like laser beams burning her skin. All she wanted to do was to run out the room and practice for another 6 hours straight. However, an electric shock ran straight through her body when Levi suddenly appeared beside her shoulder, fingers nearly touching her fingers on the piano keys.  
  
Petra’s face immediately turned bright red as a tomato, when Levi whispered, “Relax your fingers like this, Petra. I know you are miles better than me in the piano, but I would suggest for you to relax your fingers while playing your solo. Let your fingers fly around the keys since this third movement has all connecting notes. Here I will show you.” Petra watched Levi play her solo line effortlessly with unwavering movement. She couldn’t spot any mistake from his playing, and she almost closed her eyes in pleasure. He was playing in such a smooth, delicate manner, mimicking his hidden personality that she fell for…  
  
Petra flushed once again, and started to focus on what Levi was trying to show her. She had to push her feelings from Levi for now so that she could support her group with her piano playing. After Levi finished his demonstration, Petra nodded, adding, “Thank you, Levi. Sorry, I was a bit shaky so I will definitely fix it up this week.”  
  
Levi nodded, “I trust that you will.” Petra almost frowned when Levi’s fingers were removed from hers, watching Levi return back to his seat. Petra sighed internally, scolding herself for acting such an immature teenager.  
  
“Let’s start this movement again and call it a day.” Levi announced, picking up his violin.  
  
“Yes, sir!” his group mates yelled in unison. After smoothly running through their third movement again, the five players started to pack their things up. Some of them had to go to their next class, while others were done for the day. Levi didn’t have any other classes after that, and he wanted to return home as soon as possible, for the first time. As he was quickly packing up his things, he felt a poke in his arm. He looked up, and faced the auburn haired girl. She was a bit red, which concerned Levi a quite bit.  
  
“I really want to apologize for messing up badly on the third movement. But I also want to thank you for showing me how softly I should play,” Petra said, slightly fumbling her hands. By this time, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo left to their other classes, leaving Levi and Petra alone in the practice room.  
  
“It’s not a problem. You just need to work on it a bit more, and you can get it,” Levi said, zipping up his violin case.  
  
Petra giggled, “Thanks Levi. But it’s still amazing how you can play my solo line without trouble. Are you sure that you are not a pianist?”  
  
Levi picked up his violin case, and said, “No, I am mainly a violinist. I am nowhere near you as a solo pianist.” The two started to walk out of the room, and exited out of the practice room.  
  
“You could have easily became world class pianist if you have wanted to, you know,” Petra pointed out, walking down the stairs with Levi.  
  
“Maybe, but I chose the violin,” Levi answered. The two walked down two floors, and arrived at the first floor.  
  
“Do you have any other classes after this, Levi?” Petra asked.  
  
“No, I am going home right now. Do you have any classes?”  
  
“I am going to my part-time job right now. I work at a cafe right across from Juilliard,” Petra answered. Levi’s eyes slightly perked up with interest.  
  
“What is the cafe called?” Levi asked.  
  
Petra slightly stuttered, a bit startled of Levi’s interest, “It’s called Ral’s Cafe. My family owned it for a long time, so I work time to time despite my hectic schedule.” The two were finally out the university, walking towards the student parking zone.  
  
“That’s interesting. Maybe I will drop by there sometime.” Levi said. Petra’s eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed into a strawberry color.  
  
“T-hat would be great! My father actually wanted to meet you. Er I mean.. yeah, he has heard of your fame,” Petra mumbled embarrassingly.  
  
“I would be looking forward to meet him as well. Have a good day, Petra,” Levi said, turning to the different direction.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Levi!” Petra waved. As soon as she couldn’t see his figure, a huge smile crept in Petra’s lips. Her crush was actually interested in seeing her at the cafe she was working at! Petra had a crush on Levi for the two years since she had met him when she first enrolled into Juilliard. She remembered how blessed she felt when Levi chose her as his pianist for his performance in a concert hall. And after that, she was lucky enough to even call him as his friend. Petra skipped to her car like a little girl, and quickly took out her phone to text her best friend, Nifa.  
  
Meanwhile, Levi, already in his car, drove out of the parking and sped out the university. For some reason, he was almost excited that it was Thursday, the day he and Hange would meet again for her mentoring session. He and Hange agreed to meet Sundays and Thursdays around 4 for Hange’s note-reading lesson. Never before was he ever excited to return to his boring, lifeless, and empty house. But with Hange around, it almost felt nice to return home

* * *

Hange clenched her hand underneath the table. Her request for her car rental extension was rejected. The car rental administrator told Hange to leave, and made sure that Hange would return her car in three days. Hange nodded solemnly, walking out of the administrator’s office. Damn it, Hange cursed in her head. Her tutoring job didn’t start until next week, and she calculated that she could get another week rental if she tutors at least 3 times a week. So that left her a week without a car. And without a car, how could she make it into her school AND the kids’ houses that she would be tutoring? Hange sighed, rubbing her temples. She walked to her rental car, opened the door, and slumped on her seat. She did have Moblit who offered her to take her to school, but that would force Moblit to wake up around 4 am just to pick her up and make it in time to arrive to their classes around 7 am. She didn’t have a heart to do that. If she took a taxi or uber, that would cost a lot of money, which is the main source of her problem. Right now, she only had enough for two meals a day along with all the school supplies she needed to get. Plus, she had all these bills to cover up with her new house. Even though she had a full ride to attend Columbia University, that still did not help her financially due to her family’s financial issues. She didn’t even had a family that cared that she was able to get a full ride, much less pay for her school supplies, car, and house. Hange sighed once again, and checked her flip phone for the time. It was 5 pm. Hange gasped, realizing that she an hour late to Levi’s lessons.  
  
“Shit, Levi is going to kill me!” Hange cursed, turning the engine on. She had another 30 minutes to get home, but it was better late than never. She would have to face her financial problems later since she still had her car left for three days.

* * *

Levi stopped tapping his foot impatiently when he finally saw Hange’s car drove in her garage. Levi frowned, checking the time. It was almost 6. What the hell took four eyes so long to return home? He recalled that she said that she only had two classes on Thursdays or something like that. Levi walked out of his own house, and arrived straight in front of her door. He rang the doorbell once, and immediately a second after, the door swung open.  
  
“Hiya Levi! I totally did not forget about your lesson today!” Hange said in almost a forced voice. Levi frowned, observing Hange’s… different appearance. Hange looked a lot more groomed and neat. Her hair was tied back in a neat pony tail. She was wearing black slacks that showed off her long, lean legs, and a white colored shirt along with a black blazer with gold buttons. It was more of a tomboyish look, but Levi had to admit, it wasn’t a bad appearance.  
  
“Don’t tell me that you went on a date to skip out your lessons,” Levi growled, crossing his arms.  
  
Hange laughed out loud, “Awh, come on Levi. Do you think that I would give up your wonderful mentoring for a date? Besides, no one would ever ask me to a date.”  
“Then why are you dressed up?” Levi inquired.  
  
Hange snorted, “This is formal to you, Levi? I’ve seen your outfits, I think your outfits are a thousand times more formal than mine. In fact, I think these clothes should be peasant clothing under your eye.”  
  
Levi’s eyes narrowed, “For someone like you who never seem to care about her appearance despite being female, this is incredibly formal.” Hange cracked a smile.  
“Well, I can’t say you’re wrong. Why can’t I look nice for once?” Hange laughed, allowing Levi to enter her house. Levi took off his shoes, and took off his own blazer to Hange’s clothes rack.  
  
“Dinner is going to be late because of you,” Levi grumbled, pulling out his large brief case he was carrying. He took out his violin case and bunch of music sheets out of his brief case.  
  
Hange’s eyes widened with joy, “As long as you are cooking dinner, I won’t mind!” Levi rolled his eyes, but pulled out the music excerpts he had in plan for Hange to play. For the past week he had been working with her, she had been improving vastly.  
  
“I brought another sample of a viola solo. Let’s see how well you can sight read this for warm up.” Levi told her. Hange nodded, took out her viola out of its case. Hange first tuned her strings, and peered at the music.  
  
“Campagnoli Caprice No.3,” Hange said to herself. Her eyes scanned through the single sheet of music in her stand. After analyzing the music thoroughly, Hange picked up her viola. She took a deep breathe before hitting the first note, A. She vibrated the note, and continued the piece in a normal, walking speed. Levi nodded in satisfaction, hearing all the 16 notes evenly and correctly by the first 6 measures. Even with the contrast between her smooth bow and then to her bounces were precise. After halfway through the caprice, Hange did not add any extra note or tweaked her own rhythm. She was completely playing all the notes correctly, adding her own dynamics which made the piece even more vibrant. Levi continued to observe Hange’s bow strokes, still wondering how she was able to produce such incredible tone that not even he can make. She was doing so well until Hange reached the last line. He could see Hange blinking fast, and fumbled through the huge jumps from her high string to low string. And at the very last measure, Hange lost control of her fingers, and played a different ending with a different last note. It didn’t sound horrifying rather, it sounded somewhat related to the actual piece. Hange smiled sheepishly when she finished her note, and set her viola down. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6lvsfuOkQY)  
  
“Oops, I kind of lost it near the end,” Hange said.  
  
“Yeah, you blew it. But, it’s getting a lot better. You didn’t make a mistake until the last measure,” Levi noted. Levi then pulled grabbed his own violin case and unbuckled the locks.  
  
“Because of you, I have a new interest now, musical composers,” Hange whined.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Levi said sarcastically, pulling out his violin.  
  
“I think my brain is going to explode, withholding all these information in my poor head,” Hange said.  
  
“I’m surprised it didn’t explode years ago.” Hange giggled, while Levi pulled out another music piece. This time, he grabbed another music stand.  
  
Hange’s raised her eyebrow in confused, when Levi explained, “Let’s play a duet together. It’s impressive how well you played the last song for the first time without many mistakes. It was a difficult caprice too, and I think you can practice note reading when you’re playing a duet with someone.”  
  
Hange nodded excitedly in agreement, “You know, I loved playing viola duets because those were the easiest to find on the internet.”  
  
Levi almost laughed, “Then I guess you are a pro at this. Let’s try this easier duet from Stamitz. Don’t make me sound bad, four eyes.”  
  
Hange stuck her tongue out, and looked over her part. Hange grinned at Levi after a minute, and gave him a thumbs up. Levi rolled his eyes once again when Hange dropped her bow when she attempted to give a good thumbs up to Levi, forgetting that she had her bow on her right hand. Hange retrieved her bow in the ground, and this time nodded at Levi.  
  
“Now are you ready?” Levi asked.  
  
“Yes! Are you going to cue?”  
  
“I am.” Both Levi and Hange picked up their respective instrument. The two stared at their music, analyzing their notes, and tuned carefully. Levi in particular was nervous. It was the first time he had ever played a duet with someone, other than his uncle. He refused to play with anyone alone after his uncle he once admired. Ever since then, Levi considered himself to be a soloist, but here he is now playing this simple duet piece he picked out. In addition, he decided to play his first duet piece with his “student”. Levi peeked at Hange, who returned a small smile to him. Levi took a deep breathe, lifting his entire body for a cue. On the same time, the two took off on their music. It was a daring tempo, but already, Levi and Hange were in sync. In the first ten measures, Levi and Hange traded a melody line and a recurring accompaniment line. It was a trade-off until Levi took over with a violin solo.. Levi’s solo went by quick because it was only two measures. After that, the music transitioned with another trade-off, and the piece returned back to its theme. Levi and Hange again played their trade-off theme, without losing sync and balance despite their first time playing. Levi quickly peered at Hange, who was entirely focused on her music. She was impressive indeed, keeping up with him and being able to finally read notes for about week now. So far, she hasn’t stumbled one bit. After they finished their main theme, the violin and viola part once again united, playing the same melodic line. However, the unison lasted only for 3 measures once again. A small smile crept in Levi’s face when he saw Hange’s eyes widened. The sole reason for his picking of this piece was because of the significant viola melodies. This particular piece only showcased the viola, not much on the violin. After their unison, Hange took off with her solo. Levi quieted his violin down, and listened carefully to Hange’s viola. His heart melted once again, listening to her rich vibrato and luscious tone. Even though the piece was fast, she managed to resonate her notes without losing speed or rhythm. His heart almost cried when her solo stopped after 8 measures, as the violin and viola were in unison once again. Again, Levi noted that Hange still hasn’t made one mistake. After their 8th note unison, Levi took over the melody line, but it wasn’t slow or beautiful like Hange’s viola line. Next thing they knew, there was a repeat sign. Both Levi and Hange’s eyes lingered to the very beginning of the music, and returned back to the main theme of the piece. This time, Hange looked back into Levi’s direction. She smiled, enjoying the music they were making. When Levi played the first melodic line, Hange made sure that her viola would imitate his flawless playing. She bounced here and there, enjoying all the trade-offs she had with Levi. And then her solo part arrived. Hange closed her eyes, vibrating all the long notes and increased the speed of her bow. She heard Levi quietly supporting her sound, blending in the two luscious sounds. After the two past the repeat sign, Levi once again dominated the piece with his short melody line. Even though his solo line was only 6 measures, Levi’s tone and perfect intonation lingered and dragged the piece without slowing their pace down. But after two measures of playing the same melody with Hange, Levi once again played louder with his melodic line. With his perfect bow bounces and intonation, Levi continued to play his solo line. However, as if butting in Levi’s conversation, Hange’s viola line took right over and played the exact same lines as Levi, but in a lower tone. Hange tried to mimic Levi’s playing style, to which Levi almost chuckled. It was amazing how Hange was able to follow his style and pace. And then, Levi’s skin crawled up to his neck when the key changed and Hange vibrated her high note. Levi’s breath was taken away by the next few lines Hange played. Levi tried his best to copy Hange’s tone, but it sounded almost dry to his ears compared to her sound. Then, they returned back to the piece’s playful sound, and Levi held out his notes. He vibrated them, silently congratulating Hange with her preciseness playing quick notes. Levi and Hange reached to a long pause, holding out the note and then stopping their bow. There was a moment of silence.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Levi cued Hange in and the piece returned once again to the main theme. This time, recognizing this theme, both Levi and Hange looked up from their music, and their eyes met. Hange’s face lit up while Levi’s eyes softened. Their sounds blended in together, ringing and echoing throughout the room. Hange gave Levi a smirk whenever Levi passed her the melody line, trying to play louder than him. Levi smirked back with his eyes, and tried to overpower her. And at the same time, the two lowered their necks when at the soft section. Playing exactly in sync, Levi and Hange approached to the end. The two sniffed at the rest, and played the two last chords with vibrancy. Levi and Hange’s bows both hovered out of their instruments, breathing heavily from their excessive playing. Levi stared at Hange, while Hange was smiling widely at him. The chord they ended was still resonating in Hange’s room, until it became distant. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEDYIbBdvMA).  
  
“Wow… that was fun!” Hange exclaimed, falling down on her coach. Levi didn’t say anything, but continued to peer at Hange.  
  
“You didn’t make any mistake or have any trouble reading this music,” Levi pointed out.  
  
Hange giggled, “Haha yeah, usually I would have added my own notes and style here and there since this piece was so fun. But I also wanted to match with you so I followed the piece exactly.”  
  
“That’s good. So playing a duet does help you?” Levi asked.  
  
“I think so! It forces me to follow you exactly and also follow the music at the same time.” Hange answered. Hange placed her viola on her case and stretched her arms. She smiled at Levi once again, “Thanks for playing with me Levi. I also should thank you for helping me with note reading!”  
  
“You are the only one besides my uncle that I played a duet with,” Levi suddenly confessed. Levi wanted to slap himself. Out of all things he could have said, he had to tell her this one stupid fact. He should have pointed out her tone was desirable as always or something else.  
  
Hange gasped, “Wow, I am so honored Levi! Is it because you don’t like duets or something?”  
  
Levi shook his head, “Not really. Now that I played one with you, I am now quite fond of it.”  
  
Hange squealed, “Awh, I mean you have to admit, we sounded pretty damn good together.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I guess we did produce a great sound together. If you improve your note reading a bit more, I think that we can take a shot with the ‘impossible duet’.”  
  
Hange gasped once more, “You want to play the ‘impossible duet’ with me? Are you sure? I’m not even a Juilliard student!”  
  
“Don’t be too eager, four eyes. I am still mentoring you and I am only considering this option right now.” Even though Levi had said that, his mind was already set with his decision. He never enjoyed playing music with anyone like that in his life, much less with a single partner. He liked playing in ensembles, but only when he was the first violin or had most of the solos. He never liked duets because he had to share solos with another person, and the person couldn’t ever match up with Levi. But, ever since finding out Hange’s unbeatable tone, for the first time, Levi wanted to play a duet with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, there are two music pieces you have to listen in this chapter >:) the more you listen, the better you learn and listen to the beauty of violin/viola music. I honestly couldn't believe that I was able to find a perfect duet for Levi and Hange's first duet together. It was fun, exciting, not too difficult, and an amazing viola part that Levi wanted Hange to play ;) 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the comments, kudos, and support everyone has given me in this story so far! I really hope that I could update faster with this fic and revise my work T-T


	7. Opus 7: Modulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modulation: changing from one key to another, meaning that from one set of music notes to another, different sent of music notes

**Saturday- 3:30 pm**

Levi was finished cleaning his table counters when the doorbell rang. He quickly tidied up his cleaning supplies inside his pantry, and walked to the door. He opened the door, and discovered Oluo and Petra waiting outside.

“Hi Levi. You have big house,” Oluo said, eyeing the enormous house.

“You guys look like you are going to a wedding or something,” Levi pointed out. He knew that these two younger students looked up to Levi, but they didn’t have to go so far wearing a dress shirt with slacks and a pink sleeved dress. He did have to admit that his fancy looking house does match with the two’s outfits, and on the other note, Levi almost always wore a white dress shirt as well.

“I think Oluo went too far for a guy. I told him that it’s natural for a girl like me to dress up,” Petra said, rolling her eyes at Oluo.

Oluo raised his arms up in defense, “Are you saying a beautiful man like me cannot dress up on this special occasion? I can dress up on this occasion as well.”

“It doesn’t matter, come in.” Levi said, allowing them in the house. Oluo and Petra nodded, taking their shoes off in the way Levi liked it. After knowing him for 2 straight years, the two had an idea of what Levi’s cleaning standards were. Levi guided them out of the entrance, and into his music room. Levi had already prepared 4 stands, 4 comfortable chairs, and a polished piano for Petra. Petra and Oluo couldn’t hold in their gasps, admiring the grand room and the sound proof wall Levi had ordered. “Unpack your stuff and your music, I sense Eld and Gunther outside of the door,” Levi told them, before leaving the room. Petra laid out her stacks of music on the piano stand, while Oluo sat on the middle left chair and placed his own music on the stand. A minute later, Eld and Gunther arrived in the music with, the same shocked expression Petra and Oluo had earlier.

“This room is amazing,” Gunther whispered in awe. Levi nodded and whispered thanks to Gunther, while Gunther and Eld unpacked their instruments and set their music on the stand. Levi lingered towards Petra and the piano, and asked, “Is the piano in tune for you?” Petra played 4 As, and smiled.

“This piano is just right. I love your piano, Levi. This beautiful, grand piano really rings out in this room,” Petra said in awe.

“Maybe it’s the sound projector I installed in this room,” Levi said. Petra wanted to say more to her crush, but Levi was already walking towards his seat. The string quartet was in front of the piano, with Petra being nearest to Oluo, the second violinist. With the way she was positioned, all she had to do was to look left and she could see the first violinist easily, and then to the right where she could see Gunther, the cellist.

“You can see us without straining your neck, right?” Levi asked from the left side.

“Yes, I can see both you and Gunther from the side,” Petra answered.

“Alright, did everyone practice the fourth movement?” Levi asked, taking out his instrument from its case.

“Just a little bit. I think I practiced at least once. You guys should tell me how I sound like after we do a test run,” Oluo bashfully said. Petra groaned in annoyance, while Gunther rolled his eyes.

“Oluo, we all know that you most likely practiced the most out of all of us. You probably woke up your parents from practicing your part until 3 am.” Eld sighed, shaking his head.

Oluo bit his tongue, “It’s wrong to assume things like that!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Oluo, stop trying to act like Levi. You’re nothing like him!” Petra huffed.

Levi cleared his throat, “So we all have looked at the fourth movement?”

“Yes.” Petra, Eld, and Gunther answered.

“Tch,” Oluo answered, earning a poke from Petra.

“Okay, let’s tune and see how it sounds like. Since it will be the first time we will be playing together, let’s take a moderate tempo,” Levi suggested. His group members nodded in agreement. The four string players tuned to Petra’s A, and then tuned their other strings. After a minute of tuning, the string players rested their instruments. Levi was the last one to tune, and then paused for a moment. The other string players placed the instrument on their shoulder, and eyed on their leader. Levi peered at the string quartet, and then at the pianist. Giving a slight nod, Levi sniffed, and cued everyone in. From the very first line, Levi started the main and recurring melody of the song. After that, Petra immediately took over and played the main theme. Soon, Gunther had ten measures of a solo line. All players backed out during Gunther’s different solo, but then immediately attacked afterwards when Petra played the main theme once more. This time, Levi was the one who took over the main theme from Petra. After that, the piece accelerated, butt died down once again with another solo, this time featuring Eld. With his giant viola, Eld was able to project a lot of sound in the room, but Levi frowned slightly during his solo. It wasn’t that Eld made a mistake, but rather felt like something was missing…

Levi shook his thoughts away as Oluo took over the solo line from Eld. During this section, the solo line was being passed around until Petra played the main theme once again. The quintet then suddenly became louder and louder, passing the main theme between all the instruments, and then ended the fast movement with two chords. The piece suddenly jumped into a different tempo, and changed into a different key. The piece was now in a slow section, without much moving notes except for the piano playing short 16 notes while the string sections had lingering whole notes. It was quite throughout the piece unless one of them was playing the main theme. The slow section lingered a lot longer than it should have been due to the moderate tempo they were taking, but picked up the pace as they approached to the fast main theme once more. The piano quintet accelerated their tempo, grew louder, and then sky rocketed into the main melody once more. The main theme was again passed around, until the piano quintet quieted down for Gunther’s serene solo. However, that was the last solo of the movement, letting every instrument in the quintet to grow louder and play their music as loud as they want to. The music was approaching to its end, allowing all players to free themselves. Levi took a quick peek at his string quintet, and then looked away. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it was quite a different feeling than he had playing a duet with Hange the other day. The music they were making right now was way more professional sounding and fulfilling than the duet, but once again, something was missing. Levi couldn’t quite place a finger on it, but his heart wasn’t entirely satisfied as the piano quintet played their last two chords with vibrancy. The chords rung throughout the room, and echoes continued to resonate. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2y5YT626Wo)

“Wow, this room has the best sound projection,” Eld commented, playing his C string. Levi eyed Eld playing his C string, and realized that his tone wasn’t near to Hange’s tone. Eld’s tone was in no doubt good, but it was definitely not as magnificent as Hange’s.

“Hey, we didn’t sound that bad playing together the first time,” Gunther pointed out, resting his cello against his chest.

“Tch, of course we wouldn’t sound that bad. We are students attending Juilliard,” Oluo growled. Petra jabbed Oluo in the ribs.

“Shut up, Oluo. Geez, stop trying to imitate Levi already!” Petra demanded. Oluo bit his tongue hard this time, blood oozing out of his tongue.

“Do you have any consideration for me, Petra? Honestly, if you want to be my wife one day, you better treat me nicely!” Oluo yelled, wiping his tongue with his handkerchief.

“I swear Oluo, if you try to act like Levi one more time…” Petra threatened.

“Good job guys! Can’t believe that this was your first time playing together!” a sudden voice called out.

“Aghhh!” Petra screeched, clutching onto Oluo and Levi’s arm in reaction.

“What the hell?!” Oluo yelled out loud, inching closer to Levi.

“Woah!” Eld bellowed, dropping his bow onto the floor. Gunther eyes widened, grabbing his stick on his stand and pointed at the sudden intruder. Levi glared at the intruder, who happened to be Hange fucking Zoe standing right in front of the door with the stupidest grin as ever. Hange was leaning against the white door frame, wearing yet again, formal clothing that Levi would never thought Hange would be capable enough to wear. She was wearing black skinny jeans with maroon v neck tank top. She still had her nerdy looking glasses, but her hair was neater than usual.

Levi growled, and crossed his arms at Hange. “You don’t just barge in someone’s house like that, four eyes.”

Hange laughed out loud, waving her hand off at the string quintet. “Hahaha sorry I scared you guys. The door was open you know.”

“Bullshit, I always lock the door. How did you get my spare keys?” Levi accused.

“Uhhh I don’t know what you are talking about, Levi,” Hange said too innocently. The four members of the string quintet gaped at the brunette. What is going on, they thought, who is this woman?

Levi sighed, and turned to his group members. “Gunther, Eld, Oluo, and Petra, this is Hange. She’s not an intruder, don’t worry.” Gunther pulled back his bow while Eld released the tension in his body. Olio and Petra continued to eye the bespectacled woman suspiciously, but lowered their guard.

Hange waved at them, “Hello Gunther, Eld, Oluo, and Petra! My name is Hange, and I am Levi’s neighbor!”

“Hello there, Hange,” Eld said a bit nervously.

“Thank you for your nice comment earlier,” Gunther added.

“Of course! I just returned home from some personal business ,and I heard an amazing sound. I never heard this kind of sound from Levi’s house so I had to check it out!” Hange explained.

“You had to spy on us behind the door and scare the shit of my group members,” Levi stated.

“I didn’t want to interrupt so I just waited until you guys were done playing,” Hange defended herself with a pout.

“Well you are interrupting us now.”

“I promise I won’t bother you guys. I will just be sitting in the corner, reading my book, deal? Pretend that I am not even in the room!” Hange said, pulling an extra chair to the far corner of the room. Levi continued to glare at her, who only stuck her tongue at him in return. As promised, Hange pulled out a book from her satchel, and started to read. Meanwhile, Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther were in awestruck by Levi and the woman’s conversation. Never had they seen their admired first violinist converse with another individual like that so casually and almost playfully. What was even more surprising that the woman was not someone they knew or seen in Juilliard. The only people they were aware of that they’ve seen Levi talk with are Erwin, sometimes Nile, and themselves.

“Hange won’t bother our practice, and if she does, I will kick her out. Let’s resume,” Levi said. The four members nodded slowly, taking few glances at the brunette. All four wanted to ask more questions to Levi and his relationship with this unknown person, but they had to continue practicing. Petra especially eyed Hange, a bit surprised that this woman was able to talk to Levi so casually like that. And on the other note, to even have Levi’s spare keys. What is their relationship?

Interrupting her thoughts, Levi told the group, “Let’s refine this movement now. It seems like we can take this in a faster tempo. But before we do, let’s talk about the details we have to add and fix.” Hange continued to read her book, while Levi was working with his group. She was in all honesty hoping that Levi was off so he could help her distracted from her current dilemma: her lack of transportation. Today was the day she had to return her car. Hange tried her best to act formal, sophisticated, and even seductive to the car administrator. But being stingy as always, the car administrator refused. Hange luckily found a way to return home on a taxi, but that costed her more than her car was being rented a day. How will she be able to go to school, and go to the kids’ house that she was going to tutor to earn money? Hange was right now at the stage where she couldn’t think of anything. She needed something to distract her for a day so she could retrieve her thinking mode back. And right now, reading a book wouldn’t do. Hange sighed, and focused on Levi and his group. They were playing section by section, refining some notes, going over rhythms, and matching styles. Her ears and eyes perked up when the viola solo was next. Hange’s heart fluttered at the sound of Eld’s viola. How she wished her own viola sounded like that, so projective and accurate. Eld was a tall man with long arms, allowing him to have a giant viola that was able to produce such enormous sound. And the solo line sounded so fun to play. Hange tried to store the melody line in her head so that she could play that line later when she was practicing on her own. After ten minutes, the group finally went over all the details they had to revisit.

“Okay, now lets play through the entire movement up to tempo,” Levi said. The four group members nodded, watching their first violinist lead in. Hange watched Levi with wide eyes, admiring the way he sniffed elegantly and playing effortlessly on such a hard violin part. She also watched how other players played so professionally, matching each other and blending their sound as one whole. Wait, Hange thought. It wasn’t as perfect as she first initially thought. Her ears slightly twitched at the uneven parts blending in together. She could hear the piano a bit rushing while the cellist slowing way behind. Levi as always, was perfect in his timing and in tune. The only thing that Hange could criticize was him playing a bit too of a soloist. His sound, playing, and stature would lure an entire audience, causing them to completely ignore all the other players and their melodies. And then, there was the Oluo guy, who was trying his best to copy Levi, playing a bit too loudly. It was the viola solo, and yet the second violin was playing much louder than the rest. Hange tapped her chin. Since when could she tell all these little mistakes in orchestral playing? She would remember that she couldtn’ even tell if she herself was making a mistake (beside the accuracy of a note that is). But now she could tell if the sound was unbalanced, if someone was only half a beat off from each other, and whether the person would not match their style to the other player. However, Hange did notice how all the players recognized their tiny mistakes. Whenever Hange caught one of the players being off with the other, the two players would immediately look at each other and return back to the group’s pace. She was impressed at how the group managed to support one another, signaling their teammate their tracks and such. When the piano quintet ended their two final chords, Hange clapped loudly, beaming at the quintet.

“Bravo, bravo!” Hange cheered. setting her book aside. The Petra and Eld smiled at the compliment, while Oluo naturally frowned giving her his typical “tch.” Levi wrote quick notes on his music, and then turned his attention to Hange.

“How did it sound? Was our balance okay throughout the movement?” Levi asked Hange. Levi’s four group members’ eyes bulged at Levi’s inquiry to Hange. Not only is he asking for her advice and insight, but does this mean that she is a musician as well?! Hange dramatically hummed, and then her eyes lit up like a light bulb.  
“Well, there were a few spots where the balance was a bit off,” Hange answered. Levi leaned forward, while Hange stood up and kneeled next to Levi’s stand. “Around here when you have your high melody line, Levi, I can hear you perfectly fine, but I couldn’t hear the bottom octave as much,” Hange explained.  
Levi nodded, “I thought so too. Are there any other place were our balance was off?”

Hange pointed at a different section on Levi’s paper. “This was where almost everyone was off. I feel like the Oluo can back off a little to allow Petra to shine more. Also Petra, I think you have a beautiful melody line, and it’s almost all about you, so you don’t have to hold back. I think it was either the Gunther or Eld that was a bit ahead of the string section for a few beats, so I would watch out. And Gunther, we also need a bit more of the bass notes, so it can balance with the overpowering violins,” Hange suggested. Levi scribbled a few notes on his music, while his group mates slowly wrote notes as well. Levi checked the time on his watch, and packed up his violin.

“Let’s take a break right now. It’s 5:30, and I already prepared dinner for you guys,” Levi told them. Everyone in the room eyes’ lit up at Levi’s announcement. The men in the room tried to contain their excitement, while the women (mostly Hange) didn’t bother holding in their glee.

“Yay! What are you making this time, Levi?” Hange asked, almost bouncing up in the air.  
“Spaghetti. I already pre-made the tomato sauce, so all I have to do now is to cook the noodles and heat up the sauce,” Levi explained. Levi’s four group members almost teared up at these turn of events. Their cold yet kind first violinist was actually interacting a lot for a day. All four of them dreamed of sharing this social moment with their admired violinist.

“I assume that you cook very well, Levi,” Eld said, putting away his viola as well. After a minute, everyone exited out of the music room, and headed towards the kitchen. Levi’s ensemble gawked at Levi’s beautiful kitchen and dinner table, while Hange followed Levi to his kitchen.

“Do you need help with anything? I would love to eat sooner rather than later,” Hange asked with a hint of playfulness.

“You could add parmesan cheese to the salad I prepared,” Levi said, pointing to his refrigerator. The four ensemble members eyed at the brunette almost suspiciously, watching how familiar the house was to the bespectacled woman. Hange opened the fridge casually, and took out a large, red bowl. She then walked past Levi, who was turning the stove on, and opened of Levi’s many cabinets. On her first try, Hange reached for the parmesan cheese container, and brought it to the red bowl. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld stood around the kitchen counter, having their own discussions to themselves while at the same time, watching Hange and Levi. While she was sprinkled parmesan cheese around the salad, Hange looked up and smiled to the four members.

“So all of you are attending Juilliard, huh? You guys look so young, how long have you guys been studying there?” Hange asked.

Eld answered first with a smile, “Why thank you, Hange. Usually, many people believe that I am older than Levi himself, but I am actually 22 years old, and this will be my final year before I become a graduate student.”

Gunther answered second, “Same with me, this is my fourth year in college, but my third year in Juilliard. These two are the youngsters of the group.” Oluo clicked his tongue, which amused Hange. She noticed right away how the young man always seem to imitate, or try to imitate Levi in every possible way. He dressed like him, copy his cold personality, and even mimicked his scowl. Very interesting, Hange thought, laughing in the inside.

“Don’t mind him, Hange. My name is Petra, and this will be my second year attending Juilliard. I am 20 years old, so I am the little kid in the group,” Petra giggled nervously. Hange gasped, and clasped her hands in amazement.

“Awh, you are so young! And you play that well despite being so young! I envy you two!” Hange squealed.

“Don’t be silly, a lot of 18 year olds and even young prodigies make it into Juilliard,” Petra argued, blushing madly.

“According to my research, Juilliard has a 7.2 acceptance rate,” Hange pointed out with a blank stare. Levi almost snorted in the background, who was now cooking the noodles. Of course this woman would research about schools that she didn’t even attend to, Levi thought in his head.

“By the way, are you attending Juilliard? It took us by surprise how, ah… friendly you are with Levi when we have never seen you in the university,” Eld mentioned, eyeing to see Levi’s reaction. Eld slightly raised his eyebrow when Levi did react to Eld’s question.

“Oh no way, I am not attending Juilliard. In fact, I am currently attending Columbia University to get my master’s degree in biology!” Hange said.

“What the hell,” Oluo cursed under his breath.

“That’s impressive, and you are going for a tough topic such as biology” Gunther muttered, interested in Hange’s story.

“Hehe, I have a passion for science. I was torn between in all kinds of science field, but I think biology was meant for me,” Hange explained to them. For the next ten minutes, Hange occupied all four instrument players’ attention. Levi took a quick glance at Hange, who was chatting away with his peers. She is definitely the direct opposite from him, Levi thought. While Levi consider himself anti-social, Hange is a social queen. She had no trouble striking a conversation, question anything to a person, and cracking a person’s shell. It was expected for his ensemble friends to be surprised at how he so casual with Hange. He was known for pushing people away and only allowing a few in his life. He never made any moves or attempts to make a friend, but lets people come if they want or try to. It was rare for Levi to accept anyone so willingly and easily, but Hange was a different case.

“Let’s exchanged numbers!” Hange’s loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Levi almost dropped the pot he was holding when he saw who she was talking to. Ten minutes has passed, and the five of them were sitting on Levi’s white sofas. Petra, Gunther, and Oluo were sitting on the giant couch, talking to each other] while Hange and Eld were sitting together on a two seated sofa, laughing away. Eld nodded, taking out his phone from his pocket and typed in her number. Levi poured the sauce on top of the freshly cooked noodles on 5 bowels.

“Since when did you guys get so close that you are already exchanging numbers?” Levi called out, startling Eld.

“Eld has an interest in ecology! He has a relative that works in a natural park and visits there almost every year! I have to keep in touch with someone like him!” Hange squealed, typing in Eld’s number to her phone.

Eld laughed sheepishly, “Yeah, it’s weird, but I already feel somewhat acquainted with Hange from the last ten minutes we talked.”

“Once you reach to the acquaintance level, then you have to have their number to reach further in a friendship!” Hange exclaimed.

Levi frowned, pulling out 5 plates for the salad. “We don’t have each other’s numbers,” Levi muttered. Hange blinked, and there was an awkward silence.  
  
“That’s true…” Hange finally whispered, breaking the silence. A smile crept in her lips, almost teasingly. “Does that mean you want to have my number, clean freak?”  
  
Levi looked away quickly, “Whatever, hurry up and help me set up the table, four eyes.” Oluo snorted at Levi’s nickname, while Hange pouted but obediently followed. Petra’s eyes lingered down the floor, witnessing the shocking scene. Levi was the first one to request for a phone number. Eld also replayed the scene he just saw. Meanwhile…  
  
“How come you only making me do the work. Are they that special and I am just a slave to you?” Hange asked, pulling out the drawer and taking out the utensils. Levi placed the giant red bowl of salad in his circular table, and spread out the 5 white plates.

“You’re my neighbor, but they are my guests.” Levi said.

“That doesn’t mean that I can’t be your guest,” Hange countered.

“But you were uninvited,” Levi pointed out.

Hange pouted once more, but chuckled, “I guess I can’t deny that one.”

Levi finally finished the dinner table, and called, “You guys can come now.” Immediately, the four group members stood up from the couches, and marched to the dinner table. Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther sniffed in the deliciouss aroma around the dinner table, and drooled.

“Wow, it smells amazing, Levi.” Gunther said.

“Thank you for treating us dinner,” Eld added. Levi nodded, and gestured everyone to sit. Hange giggled to herself at how all four members waited Levi to sit first and almost raced each other to sit next to him. Unfortunately to the older members, the two youngest members claimed Levi’s right and left side. Gunther sat next to Oluo while Eld sat next to Petra, making Hange sit right across from Levi.

“Thank you for the food!” all five people chanted, before picking up their forks. Right away, Hange and Oluo took a bite of the spaghetti. Hange sighed dramatically while Oluo bit his tongue in surprise. It was heaven.

“I always cry whenever I eat your food, Levi,” Hange sniffed. Eld, Gunther, Petra, and Levi first grabbed a bowl of salad before eating spaghetti.

“I can already tell that Levi’s cooking does kill. Look at Oluo,” Gunther said, pointing at the crying man.

“I think I am blessed,” Oluo muttered, wiping his tears.

Levi huffed, and took a bite of salad. “You guys are all overly dramatic.”

Petra shook her head, “But everything we say is true, Levi. I think this is the best salad I ever had!”

Everyone in the table continued to swoon over Levi’s cooking. And then, the group slowly turned their attention to Hange midway through their meal.

“So Hange,” Eld started, “When did you move into Levi’s neighborhood?”

Hange finished chewing on her meatball and swallowed. “I moved here around mid October so… I think I lived here for about a month,” Hange answered. Oluo almost spat out the food in his mouth.

“Only a month? It took you a month to be allowed in Levi’s house?” Oluo asked, biting his tongue almost enviously. Levi slightly turned his head away to avoid suspicious stares from his long term ensemble friends. He too, was surprised of this revelation.

“Yeah, it was kind of hard for Levi to accept me as his neighbor, but he is a real sweetie in the inside, right?” Hange said with a wink.

“No,” Levi retorted. Petra glanced sideways at the brilliant first violinist next to her right. She was thrilled that someone else beside his small circle of friends figured out Levi’s true colors. It was hard for many people to understand Lev’s brash nature, but he was truly a kind person in the inside. However, at the same time, envy started to root in her heart.

After everyone has finished eating around 6:30, the piano quintet resumed their practice while Hange volunteered to wash the dishes. At first, Levi refused to let Hange wash the dishes in case of breaking his fine silverware, but gave in due to Hange’s stubbornness.

However, during her time washing the dishes, Hange found a solution to her dilemma.

“That is such a great idea!” Hange squealed. Unfortunately, Hange was so excited that the object she was holding crashed to the floor. The music playing the room silenced.  
“Shit…” Hange muttered. Hange sighed in relief when she realized that it was only her outdated phone. Levi and Eld were the first one rushing out to kitchen.

“What the fuck happened,” Levi demanded, searching for broken glass.

Hange waved her hand off “Nothing, nothing! I just dropped my phone.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I was expecting you to break at least two plates by now.”

“Have some more faith in me!” Hange pouted. In the background, Eld watched the two bicker, and a sudden realization dawned to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Eld was a smart guy, with an ability to pick things up quickly. I never knew how much Oluo tried to imitate Levi until I started to write and listed things he did to copy him. And then, I realized that he actually did all those things in the anime and Junior high lol. And of course, everywhere, we see that the Levi squad all admires Levi greatly. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you everyone who has been commenting, giving kudos, and reading this story! I really appreciate all the support that has been given to me, and hope that all you guys have an amazing day!
> 
> P.S  
> Music will now be a lot longer than usual, so I won't ask for you guys to watch the whole thing, but just to listen a minute or two get an idea :)


	8. Opus 8: Chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chord: three or more notes being played at a same time

Levi was basically marching his feet to Hange’s front door. Why the hell was she calling his phone on Sunday morning? It's 4 fucking am! By now, he was used to her daily spams ever since they exchanged phone numbers, but this was madness. Levi banged on Hange’s door.

“I know you’re in there, four eyes,” Levi called. Levi only wore a jacket over the white dress shirt he was wearing underneath. He was also wearing his night pants for comfort, but he had no intentions in walking outside in night clothes. Levi continued banging on Hange’s door until the door slowly crept open. Levi stood there, waiting for Hange to come out, but she was nowhere to be seen. Levi couldn’t see Hange’s messy hair or gleaming glasses. It was still cold and dark in New York, and the street lights were barely helping him see the insides of Hange’s house. Levi leaned forward in the door, glancing for any signs of Hange.

“BOO!” Hange yelled, popping out of nowhere. Levi blinked twice, and glared at the dark figure in front of him. He could feel Hange’s cold hands clawing on his shoulders, and he shook them off.

“What the actual fuck, four eyes,” Levi cursed, crossing his arms disapprovingly. Even though he couldn’t see it, he was certain that Hange had her usual pouting expression whenever something didn’t go the way she planned.

“Awh, how come you didn’t scream or even jump in surprise? I was so well hidden and popped up to scare you. You didn’t even react” Hange whimpered.

“Answer me now. Why the hell were you calling me around 4 am?” Levi demanded.

“Would you kill me if I told you that I just wanted to scare you?” Hange asked sheepishly. Levi stared at her in disbelief.

“Are you fucking serious? I am never going to answer your calls ever again, not even when you need help with an actual problem,” Levi said, about to leave her house.

Hange grabbed Levi’s arm and pleaded, “Wait, no Levi I was just kidding! I beg for you forgiveness, my kind teacher!” Levi shook Hange’s arm off and glared at her.

“Go to sleep. Your lesson with me starts in about 12 hours. Get at least 4 hours of sleep,” Levi commanded. Levi suddenly felt chills through his neck, noticing how cold it was.

“Well you see… My house heat is down, and I feel like I am in an igloo,” Hange whispered. Levi could hear Hange’s teeth chattering and the shivers of her arms. Sighing, Levi took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hange’s cold body. Hange stared at Levi in surprise of his gesture, but accepted his jacket graciously.

“I’m assuming that your lights are out as well,” Levi said, still unable to see Hange’s face.

“Yeah.. The only thing working is the water system for some reason haha,” Hange said.

“Don’t just stand there, you can stay at my place for the night,” Levi told her, before quickly turning around.

“Are you sure? I just called you to see if you had extra blankets…”

“It’s fine, it’s almost December and it’s fucking freezing,” Levi said, reaching his way to close Hange’s door. Hange stood there for a moment, eyeing the Levi’s back and clutching on his jacket. Something in her heart fluttered.

Levi guided the brunette to the front of his house, and locked the door behind her. He flicked the lights on, revealing a shivering Hange still in Levi’s jacket. The two took off their shoes and entered Levi’s living room. Hange handed back Levi’s thin jacket.

“Thanks for that and letting me stay at your place. I’m pretty sure my house will be better by tonight,” Hange said, wrapping her arms together to gain warmth.

Levi threw his jacket back at her head, and told her, “Warm up first and then you can give it to me back. Wait here for a moment and I will prepare you a room.”

“Alright,” Hange said, watching Levi disappear downstairs. Hange stood there, wrapping herself in Levi’s sweater to warm herself up. She smiled softly, feeling blessed to have Levi as her neighbor. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to pay her heating bill until the next three days, so she had to figure out a way to fix her situation… Hange suddenly remembered her brilliant idea from yesterday. As much as she didn’t want to, this person was the only one she could rely on right now…

Levi returned with extra blankets under his arm. “I have a guest room down stairs, and two rooms upstairs. All three are cleaned but the downstair room is colder. Which one do you want?” Levi asked.

“I pick the downstairs. That way, if there is an earthquake, hurricane. or tornado, I am safer than being upstairs,” Hange answered.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Your survival would only increase by 10%."

“10% makes a huge difference,” Hange said, sticking out her tongue. She then followed Levi through a door in front of the music room, leading a somewhat dark stairway. Levi guided her downstairs, silently glad that she chose the downstairs room. Levi was sleeping on the third floor, and he would have never fallen asleep knowing that there was someone else sleeping on the exact floor as him. He never had anyone else sleeping at his house, only once when Erwin stopped by from a bar 2 years ago, completely drunk. After that, Levi never had anyone else accompanying him for a night, much less with a woman. Levi led Hange to a room on the base floor, opening the door. He flicked on the lights, and Hange gasped at her room.

“Wow, it’s 100% tidy! How do you have time to clean your entire, 3 story house?” Hange asked in awe. Levi stacked the extra blankets on Hange’s standard bed.

“I don’t clean around here as much as I do on the first floor. I don’t host many parties nor do I invite people over to stay at my house,” Levi said in a low voice. Hange nodded understandingly. She sat down on the neat bed, locking her arms around her legs like a small child.

“Ah it’s so warm here, and it's making me sleepy,” Hange whispered. Her eyes started to droop, snuggly comfortably against Levi’s sweater. Levi gently pulled Hange up from the bed before she started to fall asleep.  
“Sleep underneath the blankets, not sitting up in a weird position,” Levi grumbled, making the bed for her. Hange rubbed her eyes to keep herself awake, and Levi successfully made two blankets on the bed. Hange crawled unto the bed, and snuggled inside the blankets. Levi could tell that she was dead tired the way she immediately breathed in and out in a steady pace. Levi slightly shook his head, his eyes lingering on her sleeping figure.

He quietly walked towards the door, but stopped his tracks when Hange whimpered, “Don’t go.”

Levi turned around and said, “What the hell are you talking about, go to slee-“ His voice stopped when he realized that Hange was still sleeping.

Her sleeping figure churned, and she called out, “Please. Don’t leave me again.” His eyes softened. She is having a nightmare. Levi’s hand hovered above the doorknob, contemplating one of the weirdest decision he ever had in his life. Don’t be fucking stupid, Levi scolded himself. He couldn’t possibly stay here, nonetheless, sleep here. Hange is a woman for God’s sake. There was no way in hell he would actually stay and-

Levi’s hand immediately flew away from the door handle, seeing a teardrop from Hange’s innocent looking face. Levi sighed, and knew that he was going to regret this. Levi walked back to the bed where Hange was sleeping, and wiped her tears. Whatever she was dreaming must be painful. Levi could sympathize with the brunette, for he also constantly has unwanted, painful nightmares. Levi pulled out her glasses from her face, and placed them neatly to the bed stand. Hange’s whimpers ceased. It seemed like having Levi’s presence calmed her down…

“Goddamnit,” Levi cursed, sinking into the office chair next the desk. He couldn’t believe that he was staying behind next to Hange, who was sleeping and most of all, vulnerable. He peeked at Hange’s sleeping figure once again through his fingers. His eyes softened at the sight of her peaceful face, sleeping soundly. It almost made him envious that she could sleep like that when he couldn’t. But envy was only a fraction of emotion he felt. He couldn’t describe this other emotion, but it was overwhelming. Whatever he was feeling, it felt heavy in his chest, watching her sleep peacefully. Suddenly, Levi’s own eyes started to flutter. No, Levi thought in his head. He never falls asleep, especially when there was someone else in the room. Levi managed to stay awake for another hour, writing a quick music piece on the desk, and sneaking quick glances at Hange’s sleeping figure. But the chair grew warm, and for some reason, Levi’s body was more than ready to sleep. At around 6:00 am, Levi fell asleep on the chair, giving in to sleep.

* * *

Hange’s eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she met was a bright flash, which she shielded from with her hand. Hange stretched her long limbs out, yawning and rolling over the comfy bed. Hange reached for her glasses on the nightstand, and blinked a few times. This wasn’t her room. A minute later, realization dawned to Hange. She woke up in Levi’s house. So everything that happened yesterday was not a dream. Hange quickly peered to herself, and found that Levi’s jacket was still on her.

“Did I actually slept over in Levi’s house?” Hange thought out loud. She quickly scrambled out of the bed, checking the time. It was almost noon.

“Shit I slept that long?” Hange cursed under her breath. Hange neatly made the bed nicely again, and folded Levi’s jacket. She smiled, remembering Levi’s courteous behavior yesterday, and placed the folded jacket on top of the bed. She opened the door, and walked out of the room. She observed the third floor in awe. As expected, the floors, walls, ceilings, just about everything was clean. Hange managed to find the stairs, and started to climb up. As she opened the door, her nose picked up a sweet aroma. Hange inhaled the delicious scent, and followed the smell. Her stomach growled, and her eyes lit up when she saw Levi cooking in the kitchen. Levi looked up, and nodded at her presence.

“Good morning,” Hange chirped, smiling brightly at the raven-haired man.

“Good morning,” Levi answered, flipping a pancake over. He placed the last pancake on the plate, completing the stack. He then topped the two plates with strawberries and blueberries, then turned off the stove. “Sit down, breakfast is ready,” Levi said to Hange. Hange nodded excitedly, and sat down on Levi’s white, fancy chairs. Levi brought the plates over and place them on top of the table. He went back to the kitchen, grabbed the utensils and syrup, and returned back to the dinner table. He sat down in front of Hange, and handed her a fork and a knife.

“Wow! This looks amazing as always, Levi!” Hange cheered, grabbing the syrup. She poured plenty of syrup on her plate, and then passed the jar to Levi. Levi only drizzled his pancakes with syrup, and started to cut the pieces. Hange popped a piece of pancake in her mouth, and sighed dramatically.

“It’s so delicious,” Hange said dreamily, adding fruits with her pancakes. Levi nodded, biting onto the pancake as well. Hange noticed a freshly brewed coffee next to her plate, and smiled. She took a sip of the coffee, and was surprised at how just right the coffee was made. “It is it just a coincidence or did you know that I liked having my coffee with milk, a dash of honey, and 3 pumps of raspberry cream?” Hange asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

Levi took a sip of his own tea, before answering, “I remembered that the last time we went to the cafe, you would always ordered the same type of coffee.”

Hange giggled, “My, you are pretty observant.”

“I just have a good memory.” Levi retorted, cutting more chunks of his pancake.

“Well thank you, as always. Did you had a good sleep?” Hange asked. The question Hange just asked almost made Levi spit out his food. Nevertheless, Levi’s expression did not change.

“No. Someone bothered me around 4 am today,” Levi said. As Hange started to protest, Levi reflected back to his unbelievable morning. The actual truth was that Levi had the best sleep he ever had this year. Levi was able to sleep from 6 am to 10 am. 10 fucking am. That meant that Levi actually slept a decent 4 hours, which he never had this past year. What was even astonishing was that he was asleep with someone else in the room, and it was the person he was talking to. Levi didn’t know how, but he was able to sleep peacefully on the desk chair. When he woke up, Levi almost screamed in shock to find out that it was 10 am, and he allowed himself to sleep naturally in the same room as Hange. But fortunately, Hange wasn’t aware of this fact. At least, it seems like she doesn’t. Levi suddenly remembered why he stayed in her room. “Hange, do you not sleep because of recurring nightmares?” Levi blurted suddenly. Hange suddenly stopped protesting, and grew quiet. Levi’s eyes bore onto Hange’s face, and wondered if he had reminded her some unwanted memories.

Hange cleared her thought, and asked in a low voice, “Was I doing something weird last night?”

Levi nodded. He had to be brutally honest. “You were crying in your sleep, telling someone to not leave you or something.” Hange nodded, and finished her last pieces of the pancake.

“My mind might have been unconsciously remembering about my father. I think the way you tucked me in to bed reminded me of my father, and I used to always beg him to not to leave me,” Hange explained, smiling bitterly at the memory.

“I see. I’m sorry if I have brought unwanted memories,” Lev apologized, sipping his tea.

“No, it was more of a sweet memory. My father died when I was around 6 years old, and he used to leave me ever since I was a toddler to go to work before I slept. I always feared that he would leave me forever, and I guess my fear became true,” Hange admitted. Levi didn’t know what to say, but only eyed at her sympathetically. Hange then chuckled, breaking the awkward silence, “That’s embarrassing that you caught me sleep-crying. What did you do when you saw me cry?” Levi accidentally dropped his fork, and awkwardly picked it up. Hange eyed him almost suspiciously, and was still waiting for his answer.

Levi cleared his throat, and said, “I just made sure that you were sleeping. And then I went to bed. In my room of course.” Hange continued to stare at him, causing Levi to be nervous. Don’t tell me that she saw it through me, Levi thought.

Hange smiled, and said, “Awh, thanks! I really hope that I didn’t ruin your sleep.” Levi looked away, and grunted in response. He and Hange then put away their plates in the sink and cleaned up the table.

Levi asked, “Do you think that your house heat is on now?”

Hange nodded, “I am pretty sure. I called the electrical company earlier, and they said it should be fixed by now.” Levi nodded, and started to clean the dishes.

“Our lesson starts in about 2 hours. You can do whatever you want for the time being, but make sure to bring your viola here. We are going to have lessons at my place, just in case your house is still cold,” Levi said.

“Okay! I actually have to finish some homework for school, but I will be back in two hours!” Hange chirped. With that said, she skipped out of the kitchen, and Levi could hear the door opening and closing.

* * *

Hange entered her now warm house, and sighed. She was lucky that the electrical company was willing to give her house heat for an extra week, but made her promise to pay extra for the next month. That meant that her car rental would have to delay for another week. She sighed, and sunk on her couch. She really didn’t like how much she was relying on Levi this past week. In fact, she despise receiving help from others. It made her feel weak and useless, which was the worst feelings she could ever feel. Hange pulled out the files that was left on her stand, and re-calculated her financial status on the month of December.

“My tutoring job can barely pay all of my house bills, school textbooks, and food,” Hange whispered to herself. She frowned, and hugged her knees tightly. She desperately needed transportation, but what could she sacrifice in order to get at least a week of car rental? Just as she planned yesterday, Hange grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Moblit’s number. The phone only rang twice, until Moblit picked up the number.

“Hello? Hange?” Moblit asked almost nervously.

“Hey Moblit. I actually have a huge favor to ask…” Hange started.

“Anything,” Moblit interrupted.

Hange smiled, “You’re the best, Moblit. Anyways, you know that I don’t have a car anymore, right?”

“I warned you about it, and I even offered to give you a ride to school,” Moblit answered.

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t have any solution that could get me a car, so I am taking your offer,” Hange said.

“Okay. I will pick you up around-,” Moblit started to say until Hange interrupted him.

“No, I have a better idea, Moblit. I can’t possibly make you wake up around 4 am just to pick me up to school,” Hange argued.

“It’s fine Hange, I am the one who offered,” Moblit reassured.

Hange shook her head, “No, there is no way I will do that. So, my solution is that for this week, I will be staying at your place until the weekend, or you will be staying at my place. I think staying at your place is a better idea since you live much closer to school,” Hange suggested. There was a silence from Moblit’s side. Hange quickly added, “Of course, it’s only for a week! I just need a week of support, and then I can take care of myself from then on. If you really don’t feel comfortable with me in your house, then you can always come to mine, but it’s not that roomy…”

“Alright,” Moblit said.

Hange smiled widely, and gushed, “Thank you so, so much, Moblit. I am so lucky to have you as my friend.”

“Of course, Hange. What time do you want me to pick you up today?” Moblit asked.

“Would 7 be okay for you? I think by that time, I can pack and get ready. And, can there be days where you stay over at my place? If it’s too much, then I understand.”

“No that’s fine. But are you sure about this? I know that we are only friends and all, but sleeping in the same household…”

Hange laughed, “Oh Moblit, you are always so paranoid. Don’t worry, I trust you, and it’s no big deal. I am completely comfortable in staying at your place this whole week.”

“Alright, if you say so…”

“Yep! Thank you so much again Moblit! See you later! Love you!” Hange gushed.

“S-see you later, Hange,” Moblit squeaked, before hanging up the phone. Hange beamed, and shut her flip phone. Warmth spread across from her chest, feeling more than lucky to have Moblit as her longtime friend and partner. Whoever has Moblit as their boyfriend would be the luckiest person in the world, Hange thought. Hange had known him for about 4 years now, and she knew how loyal and supportive Moblit is. Sometimes, she wondered how things would be different if Moblit ever had a significant other. Would he treats that person more lovingly than he does towards Hange? In all honesty, Hange suspected that he wouldn’t. Hange never considered of dating, but she could see herself with Moblit. However, she was nowhere near being interested in that sort of thing with anyone.

“Ah, now I have to start on my homework. And then, it’s off to Levi’s house again,” Hange said out loud. Hange then started to wonder how Levi would treat his lover. Whoever his lover may be, that person would also be very lucky. Levi may not seem like it, but Levi could just be as sweet as Moblit, Hange thought. For some reason however, Hange felt almost empty, thinking about Levi having a lover or not. Shaking her silly thoughts away, Hange started on her stack load of homework.

* * *

 

“I think you are ready to perform this on your own,” Levi said, after finishing the last note of the piece with Hange. Hange lowered her instrument, and smiled at her teacher.

“You are still going to play with me, right?” Hange asked.

Levi nodded, “I will still accompany, but this time, I will be playing the piano. It’s a viola solo, and you don’t need me playing with you on the violin.”

“As long you are accompanying me, then I will be confident.” Hange lifted up her glasses, and ran through the notes in her mind. She had played this piece for a straight hour with Levi, and she had to admit, they sounded pretty damn good together. But what will they sound like if Hange is playing on her own, and Levi is supporting her only with a piano accompaniment? Hange brushed past her nervousness, as Levi played the chord the piece was in. Hange nodded slightly, signaling Levi her that she was prepared. Levi nodded back, eyeing her carefully. Hange took a deep breathe, and cued Levi in to her first note. Levi perfectly matched Hange’s slow and dramatic entrance as she entered with a low and somewhat sad note, and then ascending her notes higher and louder as the piece went on. Levi played in the background, allowing Hange to project her luscious tone quality throughout the room. He tried to imitate her dynamic changes, and pressed onto the piano keys harder as Hange’s notes began to ascend. Hange’s bow was moving around crazy, hitting three strings at the same time with perfect intonation and projection. Levi’s eyes lingered away from his own music, and watched Hange dance into the music. It was beautiful. There was no other word to describe at the music they were producing. Together. Levi watched her carefully as she slowly approached to a pause. Levi lifted up his hands from his keys as well, while Hange took her time to move on to the next section. Then, Hange replayed the beginning, this time adding a different dynamic contrast. She started out loud, and then gradually became softer. Levi made sure the piano would almost sounded inexistent when Hange played her soft lines. When Hange held out her long, vibrated A, Levi fumbled a bit, reacting to Hange’s indescribable vibrato. Hange gave him a small smile but continued her last few notes, and elongated the last note. Both Levi and Hange looked at each other, following each other’s movements as their sound both disappeared together. Hange’s bow arm was in the air, while Levi’s fingers lifted up from the piano keys. The song continued to echo, until there was a complete silence. Hange broke the silence with a huge grin on her face, setting her viola down and bounced next to Levi on the piano chair. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JauIAxqDrrw)

“I actually did it Levi! I played it without you playing next to me!” Hange cheered.

Levi nodded, “Yeah. You actually did a lot better.”

Hange plucked her strings excitedly, “You’re an amazing teacher Levi. I would have never thought that I would be able to play music like this on my own, and on top of that, play with a piano accompanist.”

“You just needed a little guidance. Otherwise, you’re one of the best players I have seen,” Levi bashfully admitted. Hange beamed, hugging her giant viola.

“Why thank you, best violinist in the world. It is such an honor for you to give me such great compliment,” Hange said in a dramatic voice. Levi rolled his eyes, and stood up from the piano bench.

“I don’t think there is anything left to teach you anymore, but just be wary of your hesitations. And that note, I have something for you,” Levi said. Hange eyes widened, and bounced on the bench in excitement. Levi retrieved his music files on the 6 giant drawers inside the room, and pulled out a somewhat old papyrus-like sheets. Levi handed the brownish papers, and Hange looked at him with confusion.

“These are my personal, originals of Passacaglia. This was given to me by my uncle, and he was the only one that I played this music with. Ever since then, I never pulled it out. I want to give this piece a shot again, and would appreciate if I can play this with you,” Levi asked, hiding his embarrassed face. In truth, he was desperate to play this famous duet with Hange. For some reason, he was able to connect with Hange, especially in their playing, and her tone was able to match to his.

Hange took the papers from Levi’s hands carefully. In a soft voice, Hange answered, “I would be glad to play with you, Levi. I am more than grateful that you would want to play this duet with me of all people.” Hange could have sworn that Levi flashed the smallest smile she had ever seen. As weeks has passed, she was able tell all the different expressions Levi had for each emotion he was feeling. And right now, he looked happy.

“Thank you. I am going to let you keep that until you are ready to perform with me,” Levi told her.

Hange nodded, “I will probably need a week or two. This is called the “impossible duet” for a reason.” Hange nicely placed the music in her viola case, and packed up her stuff. Hange zipped the case tight, and strapped the case around her shoulders. Hesitantly, Hange asked, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but where is your uncle? Did he… die?” Levi didn’t answer immediately, but only packed up his own violin in his case.

Hange was almost worried that she pushed Levi’s buttons too far, but Levi answered softly, “I don’t know, actually. I don’t know my uncle’s whereabouts ever since he left me on my own when I was only 8 years old. He raised me when I was 4, and then I had to survive on my own after he left me.” Hange’s eyes averted to his direction, understanding all the sufferings he had to go through.

“I see… And he was the one who first introduced you to the violin?”

“Yeah, he was my first and last teacher. He taught me everything he knew, and then left without a word,” Levi recalled bitterly.

“Do you resent him? I mean, what would you do if you ever see him again?” Hange questioned.

Levi was surprised at how honest he was with Hange, truthfully telling her his honest answer, “No, I don’t resent him. Not only he taught me how to play the violin, but he also made me who I am today, and survive on my own." What Hange said next almost caught Levi by a surprise A rather pleasant surprise.

“To be honest, I am glad that you turned out to be the person you are today, Levi. I mean, it’s not like I am glad that you had to go through child abandonment or any other sufferings you faced, but because of those experiences, you are here standing in front of me today,” Hange said with a small smile. Levi blinked, and gazed at Hange more longer than he should have. Never he met anyone that was this honest, sincere, and appreciated their relationship at such a short period of time. Nevertheless, Levi felt somewhat content, hearing those words coming from Hange’s mouth.

Levi looked away, but mumbled, “I guess. Maybe it was for the best.”

“Mhm! I gotta go, I’ll see you next time!” Hange called, running out the music room. Levi followed her behind, and watched her quickly slipping into her shoes and fumbling through the door.

“Careful four eyes, don’t trip and fall on your face,” Levi sternly told her. Hange successfully ran down the stairs, and looked back at the shorter man.

“Of course Captain Clean Freak! Remember to sleep instead of clean!” Hange chirped, running across the road. Levi shook his head in disbelief, but a smile crept in his lips. What an obnoxious woman, Levi thought. Before Levi closed his door, a blue Chevrolet car drove in her driveway. A wimpy looking guy got out of the car, and walked inside Hange’s door. Levi eyed the man suspiciously, and continued to gawk at Hange house’s direction. He only closed the door behind him when he saw Hange welcome the man in. The suspicious feeling Levi had in his chest didn’t leave however.

Levi’s uncertainty grew significantly later that night, when Levi was going out to get his mails. It was 11 pm, and the guy’s car was still there. It has been about 4 hours since the guy came. What the hell is that guy doing? Levi had to force his eyes to return back to the key hole he was currently struggling with, and tried to mind his own business. He shouldn’t care what Hange does with a man this late at night. He definitely shouldn’t, not after he allowed himself sleep in the same room as her the other day…

“Damn it,” Levi cursed, suddenly remembering that humiliating memory. Levi glanced back at the blue car once again, and back at Hange’s house. The lights were still on, and it doesn’t seem like the guy was going to leave anytime soon. With one last peek, Levi closed the door behind him, and went straight to bed, wanting to push past his most recent, unwanted memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have greatly underestimated my school work, and as a result, I wasn't able to update or work on my stories at all. Another thing that has happened is that... I am slowly losing interest in Attack On Titan. Of course I still love it, but let's say my obsession level has died a bit. Once the my Attack on Titan love fires up, I am sure that I can be back on track. As for now, I am just not really into it. I haven't even read the new chapter :( I think it's been too long since I have seen Levi and Hange, so I am forgetting my love for them as well. 
> 
> But really, I am sure that plenty of others are feeling this as well. We are all so stressed with our own lives, going through school, family problems, social drama, and others. I hope that my stress can fade a bit so my love for the characters and the show comes back. As for now, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I apologize for the long wait! If you are still hyped for my stories, I am grateful to have amazing readers such as yourselves T-T I hope you all have a great day!


	9. Opus 9: Accidentals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental: An accidental is a note that does not belong to the key signature with symbols such as flat, sharps, and natural signs. This makes a song change notes and have different turning points, surprises, and strange harmonies.

Levi peeked through his bedroom window, where he could see a clear view of Hange’s house. It’s 2 am, and that guy still hasn’t left. What the hell was Hange and that guy doing? Levi forced himself to remove his hand away from the curtain, and continued to work on his music composition. This was the first time Hange had invited someone over to her house, much less invite someone over for a night. For probably the 100th time, Levi kept nagging himself to mind his own business. If Hange wanted a man stay over her house for a night, let her be, Levi thought. For some reason, an unusual feeling grew in his stomach, thinking of what she would be doing with a guy in her house.

“Screw this,” Levi muttered, dropping his pencil in his hand. He wasn’t able to focus on his music composition anymore at this point. Levi closed his eyes for a moment to revive his concentration. Instead, the music he was supposed to play with Hange popped into his mind. Before he knew it, Levi started to analyze each note of the Passacaglia, and imagine how he was going to play each phrase. He envisioned how Hange was going to play her part, and he started to imagine how he would match her tone and playing style. Another knot grew in his heart, as he started to remember how he played this particular piece with his uncle Kenny. Those were the memories he desperately wanted to avoid. Levi decided to clean his entire once again to shake his unwanted memories and his curiosity of the man in Hange’s house the entire night.

* * *

 

“Geez Levi, what did you do last night?” Erwin asked, peering at his friend’s appearance up and down. Erwin knew that Levi had insomnia, but it seemed like Levi hadn’t slept for 3 straight days. There were clear bags under his eyes, his hair was a bit shaggy, and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. To everyone, Levi’s dress shirt may seem fine, but to Levi’s taste, it was definitely needed some ironing.

“I just didn’t sleep,” Levi retorted rather tiredly.

“May I ask why?” Erwin asked cautiously.

Levi shook his head slightly, “Just couldn’t sleep.” Erwin peered at Levi skeptically, and shrugged. The two walked to their next class they had together.

“After this class, do you want to go somewhere to lunch? Better yet, we can go to Petra’s cafe with your string quintet,” Erwin suggested. As much as Levi wanted to deny, a cup of tea didn’t sound so bad at all.

“Sure, they might have good tea there,” Levi agreed.

Erwin smiled broadly, “I knew you wouldn’t refuse a chance to sip a nice cup of tea.”

Levi grunted, “Stop being right, Erwin.” The two men arrived to their lecture class, and paid more or less attention. Levi didn’t feel like paying attention to his lecture today, while Erwin as always was taking care of his own businesses in secret. It didn’t matter for these two talented musicians, for their musical career already started and was ahead of almost everyone in the room. Once the professor dismissed his class, Erwin stood straight up, and waited for Levi to move. Levi sluggishly dragged himself out of his desk, and followed Erwin to the exit.  
“My high school symphony that I am conducting was surprised that I am mere a college student. The university told me that I could graduate with a PhD anytime, but I refused until I carry out my full term,” Erwin suddenly said, as they were walking out the exit of the university.

“Why are you still attending this college then?” Levi asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Because it’’s all about the process, not the end results. I haven’t experienced through the process, so I think it’s unfair if I skip the process and already ended up at the results.” Levi thought about it for a moment what Erwin said. In some ways, Levi too, was wanting to go on a path, instead of heading straight to a musical career which he could have easily done ten years beforehand. Random citizens would even stop by and ask for his autograph. But for Levi, he wanted to improve as much as he can, wanting to earn a degree, and then head out to the world. He already had a head start, but that isn’t going to stop him for taking a step back and walking on a slow path to his musical career.

“I guess,” Levi answered. The two walked out of the school doors, and were met by their undergraduate friends.

“Hello Erwin. Hello Levi,” Eld called out, walking towards the duo. Oluo and Gunther followed behind, without a trace of Petra anywhere.

“Hello guys. Where is Petra? We are going to her cafe, right?” Erwin asked, looking around.

“She already left to work, sir. We can head over time any time,” Gunther answered.

Erwin chucked, “How many times do I have to tell you, Gunther. You don’t have to call me sir.”

Gunther apologized, “I’m sorry, s- Erwin. It’s just a habit.” The five men bid farewells, and walked to their vehicles. Levi opened his car door and slumped inside his car seat. Hopefully his first Monday of December goes better, Levi thought. He raised the volume of his classical radio station, and a violin and viola duet showed up, reminding him of Hange and the duet they are playing. Levi hated to admit this, but he was more than excited to play Passacaglia with her. He could just imagine her unbeatable tone blending in with his own ringing violin. The combination of their vibratos would shake an entire concert hall, reaching to the millions of people that would be watching… Levi almost snorted. He almost believed that he could perform a duet at a concert hall. He is getting way too ahead of himself. Thought, he had to admit, Hanji has the capability to play at a professional level if she didn’t have a fetish for biology and sleeping with men- Levi bit his tongue at his last statement. Honestly, why was he so worked up over Hange and that wimpy guy that was staying over her house. For crying out loud, Hange stayed at his house the night before, and even had the nerve to sleep on his bed. And it was her that begged him to stay with her the night, forcing him to sleep in the same room with her!  
Levi madly parked his car diagonally across the small cafe, and sighed. Enough of Hange’s business, Levi scolded himself. It’s time for a nice cup of tea. Levi opened his door, and locked his car. He stood in front of the cafe, noting how tidy and welcoming the place is. It was a bit small, but it was warm alright. Right as he entered, he was hit with bright lights, welcomes from many waiters and waitresses, and a delightful scent.

“Welcome fellow cust- Levi? You’re finally here!” Petra exclaimed. Petra shyly smoothed out her apron, and guided Levi to a table. Oluo, Gunther, Eld, and Erwin were already there, drinking their drinks.

“Took you a while enough, come, sit here,” Erwin beckoned. Levi took an empty seat next to Erwin, and grabbed a menu from the side. To his pleasure, there were plenty of tea choices. If Levi could, he would have tried all of them. Before Levi would read the menu and decide on his drink, a sudden gust of wind hushed past his ear. A moment later, her was surrounded by bunch of people wearing black aprons and cooking hats.

“Is this the Levi that Petra kept blabbing about? Oh my, he is quite handsome!” a woman with ginger, curly hair exclaimed, leaning in too close for Levi’s taste.

“Levi! It’s so nice to finally meet you! My daughter has been talking about you nonstop!” a older looking man greeted, patting him on the back.

A younger boy with ginger hair and freckles leaned in the table, looking at Levi straight in the eye. “I expected him to be a bit taller than this,” the boy called out. Petra immediately dashed out of the kitchen with a big, bright red face.

“Shush! What are you guys doing?” Petra exclaimed, shooing her family away from Levi. Petra bowed down and apologized, “I’m so sorry, Levi! They are just, um, excited to see uh how such a talented musician as you a-are, here! I have been saying how talented you are and um… yeah, they couldn’t wait to s-see you!” Erwin, Gunther, and Eld were snorting and whispering in the background. Petra pouted, and while her father butted in between Petra and Levi once again.

“You know Levi, my daughter told me that she would devote her life to you! You better take care of such a loyal girl like her, or else this old man may return back to his karate days,” Petra’s dad teased. This time, Eld and Erwin bursted out laughing while the flustered Petra tried to pull away her father. Levi blinked, and peered at Petra. Petra squealed, and looked away in embarrassment.

Levi half-smiled, “I’m glad that you are supportive of me, Petra. I will promise to your father that I will also support you throughout our ensemble years.” Erwin choked on the drink he was drinking, causing Gunther to stand up and smack him on the back multiple of times. The ginger haired boy was snickering in the background.

Still flustered, Petra nodded, and grabbed her note pad. “A-anyways, what would you like to order?” Petra asked.

Levi automatically answered, “Do you happen to have pomegranate green tea?”

Petra stared at Levi, “Actually, that drink is getting popular these days, so we just now decide to put that on the menu. I’ll brew it right away!” with that said, Petra grabbed her family members with a huff, and exited to the counters. Once they were gone, Erwin’s expression turned serious.

“Levi, I have two things to tell you,” Erwin said.

“What.”

“First off, how can you be this oblivious to a woman’s feelings? If Petra didn’t know you any better, you would have made a delicate woman cry.”

“I don’t know what the hell you are talking about.”

“Second off, how come you are trying this new tea? You never liked the sweeter ones,” Erwin questioned, looking at Levi suspiciously.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Erwin, you are too paranoid over little things.” Oluo grunted in response, trying to imitate his admired violinist a lot more usual.

“Speaking of being paranoid, we have to present our performance to our ensemble professor in two weeks. We haven’t played to last movement together yet,” Eld pointed out worriedly. Petra then arrived with Levi’s tea, placing his fancy looking cup in front of him. Petra took a seat on the right side of Levi, and joined in with the rest of the group.

“Are we discussing about our piano quintet performance that is coming in 2 weeks?” Petra asked.

Gunther nodded, “Yes. I assume that every one of us has practiced our own parts by now.”

Oluo sneered, “Tch. By now, I memorized the entire piece.” Petra kicked Oluo’s shins under the table, causing him to bite his tongue once more.

Erwin chuckled, “Once you guys pieced your performance together, I will be willing to listen to your performance give some feedback if you would like.”

Levi nodded, “That would be helpful. We can all meet again somewhere this Saturday. Does anyone want to volunteer their pla-“

A sudden head popped from the kitchen, “We will gladly host your practice! Please come!” Petra’s mom called out.

* * *

 

“Mom, what did I tell you before!” Petra whined, turning a bit red.

“Shush honey, I am just being courteous. Our place is available this Saturday anyway!”

Petra groaned, but turned back to her group, “I guess my household is available. It won’t be as cool and quiet as Levi’s but it will do.”

“Don’t let your little brats that will be my future brother in laws to mess around like last time, got that?” Oluo demanded.

“Quit acting like Levi, Oluo,” both Petra and Eld scolded. After the piano quintet discussion was over, the group started to talk about something else. While everyone was invested to a political discussion initiated by Erwin, Levi stood in the background, listening. soon, he was only partially listening, as his mind wandered off. He was again, thinking about Hange and the mysterious guy. Why was he so curious? And Why did he also decide to stay behind and actually allowed himself to sleep with her in the same room…

Without thinking, Levi suddenly blurted, “What do you think of when a woman and a man sleeping in the same room?” Everyone in the table ceased their talking, and gawked at the raven-haired violinists with shocked expression. Erwin especially was perplexed at Levi’s sudden question.

Breaking the awkward silence, Oluo cleared his throat, “Well, that obviously means that they were fucking, right?” Eld let out a dry laugh, while Petra averted her eyes down at the floor. Why was her crush suddenly asking these questions?

“I guess I haven’t thought of it that way,” Levi said in a low voice, catching everyone off guard.

Curious, Erwin added, “Well, I would say that it all depends. I think a man and a woman who are close friends and are very comfortable with each other can sleep in a same room. But I believe that is more rare than when the man and woman are lovers.”

“Maybe it is something different,” Levi countered. He doesn’t know why he was continuing this conversation, but Levi desperately wanted to know the reason for his decisions from two nights ago.

“Hmm… there aren’t any other reasons that I can think of,” Gunther said, shrugging his shoulders. Levi nodded, and leaned back on his chair. Erwin wasn’t going to let Levi off the hook yet.

“Why are you so curious Levi? I don’t recall that any of our mutual friends have scandalous stories,” Erwin asked, peering his suspicious eyes over Levi. Levi knew that he couldn’t escape from Erwin’s inquiry this time. No matter how much he could deny, there was no excuse for his random question. Instead, he told half of the truth.

“It’s not our mutual friend,” Levi quietly said. Eld and Petra picked up Levi’s answer right away. Eld had a feeling it was something related to Hange, while Petra had a pang in her heart when she realized that Levi was talking about Hange. Erwin on the other hand was shocked at this revelations. Levi continued, clearing up Erwin’s confusion, “I just have a rather peculiar neighbor, that’s all.”

Gunther raised an eyebrow, “You mean Hange, that scientist that suddenly dropped by in your house last time we practicing together?” Levi raised his eyebrow, obviously interested in who this Hange is and how this person was able to make Levi unusual.

Hange was basically texting her best friend Nanaba during her AP biology period. She hadn’t contacted her best friend in a while, and so much things had happened ever since she moved to New York.

Hange: Nanaba! I miss you so much right now.  
Nanaba: Omg, Hange! Finally you are texting me! Are you too busy with your science stuff that you forgot my existence? :(  
Hange: Never, you know that I love you more than science!  
Nanaba: You better! Anyways, what’s up?  
Hange: The national debt and the sun.  
Nanaba: We are not friends anymore.  
Hange: I’m sorry Nana! I just couldn’t resist  
Nanaba: I’ll forgive you this time since we haven’t talked in a while >:(  
Hange: Anyways, Nanaba I have to tell you something!!!  
Nanaba: Oh boy, I wonder what you have blown up this time  
Hange: I am sleeping in Moblit’s place for the week  
Nanaba: Hange… I thought I told you that I am willing to fund your house, heating bills, and car rentals! Why didn’t you contact me earlier?  
Hange: I would never use you like that, Nana. Besides, this is my desperate solution. Once I start my job, I will be handling all these finances on my own.  
Nanaba: If you say so. How’s Moblit doing and is he treating you well?  
Hange: He’s being so sweet. I think my heart fluttered when he even allowed Sawny and Bean to his house! You wouldn’t even allow my lovely babies when we had a sleep over! Honestly, I don’t know why I am not in love with him.  
Nanaba: I honestly don’t know either, hasn’t he always been there for whenever you are in a pinch?  
Hange: Yeah, he always had.  
Nanaba: I would have if only someone would have called me!  
Hange: No Nana, plane tickets are expensive! Besides, you have school.  
Nanaba: Winter break is coming up, and you can’t make me not come and visit you.  
Hange: I will be happy actually :) bring Mike too!  
Nanaba: Of course! He misses you too! Both of us will support you!  
Hange: Thank you so much! I have so much support right now~  
Nanaba: Who else is helping you besides Moblit? Nifa? Keiji? That one dude wearing goggles?  
Hange: No, my neighbor has been helping me so much too T-T. He even let me stay at his place for a night when my heating was suddenly off.  
Nanaba: HE?! HOUSE?! NEIGHBOR?! I demand you to tell me his name, age, school, and everything else.  
Hange: Calm down Nana. His name is Levi. He is 26 years old, and he goes to Juilliard!  
Nanaba: Wait wait wait wait. Levi Ackerman?! That violin prodigy that was able to play at a concert hall at age 16? Hold on what?!  
Hange: Oh, you heard of him too? I didn’t know that he was that famous.  
Nanaba: If you at least listen to classical music, you would have heard his name!  
Hange: I did. But I didn’t know he was a famous violinist.  
Nanaba: And you’re an orchestra nerd -.- You slept at his house even though you only lived in New York for only two months ow?  
Hange: Yeah… is that weird?  
Nanaba: I guess not, but Levi Ackerman… it’s so weird that you’ve been neighbors with a musician like that. You should show off your viola skills.  
Hange: No way Nana, he’s like the God of fiddle! He’s been actually teaching me privately!  
Nanaba: Damn, we have to talk more! I have to go now, so I will call you later!  
Hange: Talk to you later :)

Shutting her flip phone back in her pocket, Hange then paid attention to her professor’s lecture. She doesn’t know how she was so successful in school despite being easily distracted during class. As soon as she stopped texting Nanaba, her minded drifted elsewhere, doodling notes on the music sheets Levi gave her the other day.

“How long will this take me to at least play all the way through?” Hange muttered to herself, analyzing all the hard notes, articulation, shifting, and tons of other techniques that Hange was definitely not looking forward too. This particular duet was far to technical for her taste, but it was nonetheless the most famous violin and viola duet. She longed to play this piece, but never had the time nor will to practice such difficult piece. Even right, she had other things she had to worry, such as her financial problems, transportation, job, and her grades. “Oh shit.” Hange cursed, suddenly remembering the group project she was assigned with Moblit and Nifa. Quickly tearing out a piece of paper from her notebook, Hange started to jot down all of her ideas and planning, ignoring what was happening in the lecture hall.

“After this class and planning out my group project, I have to focus on my tutoring job. And finally, I can work on Levi’s piece.” Hange muttered to herself. As much of a dilemma Hange was in right now, she didn’t have the will to neglect her duet with Levi. No, she would never trade playing with Levi for money, time, sleep, food, basically, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that Levi would be that classy person thinking that sharing the same room is a big step in a relationship or sharing drinks XD. I'm sad that I am not able to provide a link today, but I will be next chapter! Thank you for those supporting this story by reading, giving kudo, and commenting! The new chapter of AOT will be coming, and I need to catch up in all honesty aha. I hope you all have an amazing day!


	10. Opus 10: Sforzando (sfz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sforzando (sfz): A dynamic symbol, indicating a sudden, loud note on the note above this symbol. In simpler words, an indication for a loud surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter, I realized how many conflicts I set up in this story. Hopefully I can resolve all of them aha...

“Hi Mrs. Yeager! Thank you for entrusting me to your child’s education and academic support. I promise that I will do whatever I can to improve his grades and make sure he is doing well in school!” Hanji blabbed once Mrs. Yeager opened the front door. A nice looking woman with a side braided hair chuckled at the door, allowing the brunette inside their cozy house.

“Why thank you, Ms. Zoe. I have heard of your outstanding academic achievements around here, and I am more than happy that you are willing to tutor my problematic child,” Carla Yeager said, closing the door behind. Hange could smell the boiling noodles and delicious tomato-like smell, which reminded her that she skipped breakfast and lunch today. Hange had to remind herself that she has to cut her meals in order to save up more money, but she made sure that she at least ate a banana or something. “Eren! Your tutor is here!” Carla called out. Hang neatly took off her shoes, and smoothed her somewhat wrinkled white blouse, gray pencil skirt, and black stockings. She was lucky that she was able to afford a fancy attire that she always wore for presentations or special outings. The sad fact was that she kept this formal outfit for 4 years.

“Do I have to, mom? I thought I told you that I don’t need a tutor!” a voice called out from the second floor.

Carla, and then yelled, “Mikasa, go get Eren out of his room!”

“Alright, alright! I’m coming!” Eren surrendered. Carla turned to Hange apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Zoe, my son is rather stubborn and hot-headed. If he is giving you any trouble, please inform me or his sister, Mikasa.”

“I am sure that I won’t need to, Mrs. Yeager. Is there a place where Eren does his homework?” Hanji asked.

“Yes, we have a study room right by our living room. Here, I will show you the way,” Carla said, motioning Hange to the study room. Hange smiled at the sight the study table. It reminded her of her own high school desk, except it was much bigger and hers was possibly more cluttered. Carla turned slightly red.

“I’m sorry for the messy table! I thought I told Eren to clean his desk before you come,” Carla sighed.

“That is fine Mrs. Yeager, this will do,” Hange said, settling herself in the comfy desk chair. The rectangular table was almost like a dining table, of course, a bit smaller. There were 4 chairs, and the surface of the smooth, wooden table was barely seen. Hange placed her jacket neatly at the back of the chair, and heard Eren’s heavy footsteps. Out of breath, Eren plopped onto a seat next to Hange, and shifted his position to face her.

“Hi there Eren! I am Hange Zoe, your tutor from now on! I will be coming by Tuesday and Fridays for an hour until your grades improve, so I hope you can work well with me,” Hange greeted, extended her hand in front of Eren.

“Sorry for this mess, I wasn’t expecting a tutor today, Ms. Zoe,” Eren greeted back shaking her hand.

“No need to be formal, I am only few years older than you. Call me Hange,” Hange said.

Eren raised an eyebrow, “How old are you?”

“I am 23 years old actually,” Hange told Eren. “I’m only 7 years older than you.”

Eren gawked at his tutor, “You’re that young? I mean you don’t look that old, but I heard that my tutor was a college student from Columbia!”

Hange proudly smiled, “Yep, I got accepted to Columbia with a full ride. Anyway, enough about me, let’s help you to improve your grades so I won’t be sitting here with you.” Eren nodded, and pulled out his binder. He then grabbed his chemistry, algebra ii, history, and Latin folders. He laid out all the homework out in the desk along with all the tests that he had recently failed in each test. Or that was what Hange was assuming, seeing all the red marks on the papers.

“I guess I need help on all these subjects,” Eren said sheepishly.

“Well, we can’t be good at everything, now let’s start with my favorite subject, science! Tell me, what are you struggling in this fabulous subject?” Hange asked.

“Chemistry is absolutely awful! No matter how much I ask or get help from Mikasa, I can never understand why these elements can turn to other elements,” Eren huffed. Hange tapped her chin.

“Eren, I will show you how absolutely wonderful chemistry is. It may seem complicated with bunch of elements and terminologies, but we can get there without trouble. Chemistry is essential, and it is everywhere in this world, even inside of us. Just like matter and atoms, we can start at the very bottom, and build our way to a complex compound,” Hange reassured. Eren didn’t know what it was, but his tutor somehow rile him to and actually provided him hope with his failing subjects. In fact, he was actually excited to learn this tough subject that he never liked.

“Okay, please explain to me the idea of nomenclature,” Eren asked. Hange smiled widely, and began explaining one of her brightest subject. Time to time, Carla and Mikasa would take a peek at what the tutor and Eren were doing, and were impressed how focused Eren was. As the hour quickly flew by, Hange’s flip phone started to beep, signaling Hange that her time was up.

“Oh my, I haven’t even touched upon the other subjects! I’m sorry Eren, I get carried away when science is involved,” Hange apologized.

“No need to worry, Miss Zo- Hange. Thanks to you, I think I am ready for the chemistry quiz tomorrow!” Eren said cheerfully. “Thanks so much for explaining all these complicated stuff to me!”

“Of course Eren. And next time I see you, I will make sure I can help you with your other subjects!” Hange said. She packed her small backpack, and headed out the door. Carla was already there, beaming at how successful the tutor was.

“Miss Zoe, I am more than astounded at how my son was able to be focused for a straight hour on a topic he did not like! I have to thank you once again for taking this job,” Carla gushed.

Hange waved off the praise, “It’s really nothing, Mrs. Yeager. Your son will definitely improve by how hard he was working today.”

“Thank you. I was also wondering how you would like to be paid. Do you prefer being paid at each lesson, weekly checks, or monthly checks?” Carla asked. Hange stood at the door, and contemplated her choices. She wasn’t the brightest and financial skills, and she knew that she would waste her money right away if she received the payment right now.

“I would prefer weekly checks, if that works with you,” Hange answered with a shy smile.

“No problem! We will see you again this Friday at 5!” Carla waved. Hange said her good byes, and waved back at Eren. She smiled wider when she noticed a rather pretty girl next to him with a red scarf. Hiding her mouth under her scarf, the girl who she guessed was Mikasa shyly waved goodbye to her. Hange smiled, and closed the door behind her. Already, Moblit was in front of the Yeagers’ house waiting for Hange. Hange skipped to Moblit’s car, and opened the front door.  
“Hiya Moblit! How was your work?” Hange asked cheerfully, buckling in her seatbelt.

“It was fine, your job is probably a lot more fun than scanning overdue library books. How was your first day of tutoring?” Moblit asked while turning on the engine.

“It actually went great! Now let’s head to your house and rest because I am exhausted for the day!” Hange yawned, stretching her long limbs. Moblit drove out of the street, and started to head towards his house.

“You should be, Hange. You’ve been only sleeping for 3 hours with an extra hour of napping. You’ve also been contributing more than you should for our group project, plus starting your first tutoring job. Not only that, you tiring yourself out with the mountain loads of homework we received this week. I am not sure how you are handling this right now. Did I also mention how you are also using your energy to figure out ways to solve your financial issues?” Moblit ranted. His worry increased this past week, and he couldn’t help but notice how much his beloved friend was getting weaker, frailer, and more tired. She barely had enough time to eat a meal, let alone sleep. He was more than happy that Hange decided to return straight to his house to sleep.

“Haha, you’re definitely right. But, I’m not dead yet, right?” Hange joked tiredly. Before Moblit could protest further, Hange slowly closed her eyes, and rested her head on the window. Moblit immediately zipped his mouth, letting Hange to rest. While driving on the highway, his eyes would sometimes glance over to his shoulder, eyeing carefully on Hange. A smile crept in his lips, admiring how much perseverance this woman had. He would do almost anything for her. It wasn’t just the fact that she was inspiring to him; there were many times in the past where he could recall the times when Hange changed his life. He could have been controlled around by manipulative leaders or overwhelmed by tough competitors around him, but Hange helped him up on his feet to become an honorable student he is today. Even though he is helping her to the bare minimum due to her stubbornness, he still tried to help her more than she would like.

* * *

 

It was already Friday. Deep in his thoughts, Levi was impatiently plucking his strings on his violin. Peta, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo nervously watched their first violinist concentrate on the music stand, wondering what was making Levi fidget the past hour. Petra could tell that Levi was somewhat… agitated these past few days. What could have happened to set him on this mood? She desperately wanted to ask, but he was giving the vibes of “do not come near me” which prevented her to approach him.

Eld cleared his throat and asked, “So, are we meeting up tomorrow at Petra’s place, correct? I remember that Petra’s family offered to host our practice meeting.” Levi halted his mindless plucking, and stared at his group.

“If that is fine with Petra of course. What would be the best time for you?” Levi asked rather tiredly.

“Um, whatever times suits for everyone! Does 2 pm work?” Petra suggested. Oluo gave his usual “tch”, while Gunther nodded silently. Eld smiled, and looked to his first violinist for an answer.

“It is settled. We will meet tomorrow at Petra’s place tomorrow by 2. Make sure you’ve at least looked at that movement,” Levi said.  
“Yes sir.” Levi checked his watch, and quick packed his violin.

“I’m going to leave a bit early. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Levi said, hurriedly fumbling to wear his jacket. Closing the door behind him, he peered his phone again. Before he could reach through the exit door, he felt a tiny hand grabbing his wrist. Levi whirled around, facing a flustered Petra.

“I uh, sorry I stopped you suddenly but I just want to say that I hope you are alright. Don’t be too of a hurry today since it’s December. Roads are icy, and it’s traffic hour,” Petra mumbled. Levi nodded, “Thanks. I’ll try and remember. I’m sorry for worrying you, Petra.”

Petra shook her head, “I’m just a worrier, that’s all. See you tomorrow.” Hesitantly letting go of his wrist, Petra watched her crush exiting through the giant glass doors. She clutched her beating heart, and replayed the moment she just had in her head. She whispered to herself, “Am I falling more in love with Levi?”  
Meanwhile, Levi slammed his door, and leaned back on his leather chair. For the 10th time of the day, he checked his phone for any new messages. When he saw that his lock screen was empty, Levi let out an impatient sigh, and turned on the engine. Listening to Petra’s words, Levi carefully pulled himself out of the Juilliard parking, and exited the school. On his way back to his house, Levi’s annoyance rose. Where the hell was that idiotic four eyes? Why isn’t she answering her phone or at her own fucking house? The last time he saw her was Sunday night when that guy stayed at her house. Then after that, his car was gone. Levi didn’t bother to message or contact with Hange, until Wednesday. Hange never not showed up at his house on a Wednesday evening. She even told him last week that she would drop by to practice Passacaglia with him. That’s when Levi finally messaged her, and asked what she was doing. He never received a response. So that’s when Levi dropped by her house on Thursday evening, and realized that she wasn’t even home. By this point, Levi probably sent over 5 messages to Hange on the phone. He even called her twice. Both calls reached to her voicemail, which irritated him more. If that damn four eyes didn’t answer, how could Levi know whether or not Hange was is in a vacation or possibly in danger?

Levi pressed on his garage pad, and entered in his garage. Turning off his car, Levi entered his tidy home. “I have to settle down before I go crazy.” Levi thought in his head, taking off his jacket. Levi immediately pulled out his violin out of his violin case. Whenever he was in a stressing situation, he always turned to his trusty violin. His violin never failed him to let out his emotions. Today, he knew exactly what song he was going to play: Bach Violin Sonata No. 1 in G minor, particularly the second movement. Levi first tuned his violin. All of his open strings resonated the living room area. Connecting to the sound of his instrument, Levi closed his eyes, and concentrated on the notes he was going to play. The tune was already in his heart, but now, he was going to express it with his playing. Starting at the tip of his bow, Levi played the first notes with delicacy. The piece started out with a simple line, but then a lower voice intruded. This was a tricky technique, playing multiple melodies at the same time. However, for Levi, it was a good exercise. Instead of struggling like most players, Levi played through the difficult section with ease. As the piece continued with calls and responses from his high strings to low strings, Levi’s thoughts were blank. He wasn’t thinking about the notes, accuracy, or the hard chords he was playing at the moment. Instead, his overwhelming emotions took over him, playing expressively on each chord he was playing. Levi slammed his bow on his four strings, playing almost violently on the running chords. He was mad. Mad at Hange and himself for caring so much. While the lower strings supported the upper strings, his E string wailed out. This was his heart letting out its resisting emotions. Levi played his strings louder and louder, and then leaned backwards at a sudden soft section. Levi expanded his shoulders, and continued vibrating his instrument with passion. Again, only part of his brain focused on the notes, but he was mostly letting out his feelings. As Levi approached to the end, the volume produced from his instrument increased exponentially. Levi lifted his instrument up quickly, before vibrating his final note. His bow sailed up in the air, leaving him panting from his fierce playing. Levi breathed in and out, still hearing the resonating sound from his violin. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf82BTwksX4)

Even though Levi just played his heart out, he wasn’t entirely satisfied. Something was still eating inside of him. If only that four eyes answered her phone. Levi sighed out loud, realizing that he could not get rid of his worry over Hange. Levi untightened his bow, and secured his violin in his case. Waves of memories flood through his mind, remembering the time he wasn’t able to save some of his closest friends in the past. It was almost similar like this, where Levi had no clue about their whereabouts, and when he found them, he was too late…

“Goddamnit,” Levi muttered, resting his head back in the couch. He hated whenever he was remembering his tragic past. Whenever this woman comes to his mind, she had to trigger so much memories from the past that he did not want to remember. Levi peered at the front window across the living room, and jumped right up when a familiar car drove on Hange’s driveway. It was the wimpy guy’s Honda car from last week. Much to his relief and annoyance, Hange got out of the car, carrying a rather large duffel bag. She waved good bye to the guy from the driver’s seat, and the car drove away. Levi did not waste any time to stand there and watch. He clumsily slipped in his shoes, locked his front door, and ran across the road to Hange’s house. Hange was already inside, but Levi did not wait for Hange to open the door. Levi went straight for the door knob, and just as he expected, the door opened successfully. Levi made a mental note to himself to scold Hange for locking her house, but there were other matters he needed to clear with that obnoxious woman. Levi allowed himself in Hange’s messy living room, and crossed his arms when he saw Hange unpacking her bag. Hange at first did not notice Levi’s presence, until she turned around and saw a stern-looking Levi glaring right at her.

“Holy macromolecules! Don’t just stand there like that without saying hi!” Hange cried, clutching her hammering heart. Levi didn’t say anything, but continued to glare at her.

“Where the hell were you?” Levi asked. Hange gave him sheepish smile.

“Well uh… I’m glad that you are worried about me but uh I was just at a friend’s house for a week. Were we supposed to meet up or something? If we had, I’m sorry, I must have forgotte-“

“You didn’t answer your damn phone. And yes, you told me that you were planning to stop by at my place on Wednesday,” Levi interrupted impatiently.  
Hange widened her eyes, “Oh shit, I did say that! I’m sorry Levi, it completely didn’t come to my mind. I was so busy this week and-,”

“You were too busy in someone’s house I’m assuming,” Levi finished for her.

Hange laughed nervously, “Something like that. Also, did I hear you right about you calling me or something?” Levi nodded, causing Hange to fumble through her pockets to retrieve her phone. She flipped open her outdated phone, and gasped lightly. “I didn’t know that I had this many miss calls and texts! And most of them from you, Levi!”

Levi turned away slightly, hiding his irritated face, “How would you react if your neighbor suddenly disappeared from their house and never answered their call for three days straight?”

Hange chuckled, “You do have a good point.” Levi knew that it wasn’t his business, but he was dying to know what Hange was up to.

“What did you do that guy’s house?” Levi blurted. Hange was slightly taken aback from Levi’s sudden question. She shifted her feet uncomfortably, as if she was thinking of some ways or excuses.

“I just decided that I would like a one-week sleepover,” Hange lied through her teeth. She really didn’t want to lie to her new friend, but for some reason, her mouth wouldn’t allow her to spill the truth to Levi. Levi raised an eyebrow. Something was fishy.

“Is that it?” Levi asked quietly. Hange nodded slowly, feeling guilty that she lied to Levi twice now.

“That sounded like a complete lie,” Levi growled, crossing his arms again.

Hange giggled nervously, “You know how different I am. I love one-week sleepovers, especially with my best friend, Moblit.” Levi’s frown deepened, but then noticed how cold Hange’s house was.

“Why the hell is your house cold? I thought that your heating returned back to normal,” Levi asked, zipping up his jacket for warmth.  
Hange shrugged, “What are you talking about Levi? It’s not cold here at all.” This time, Levi glared at Hange’s claims. He then brushed his knuckles on Hange’s right arm, causing her jump. Just as he expected, her bare arms were like ice.

“Bullshit.”

Hange wrapped her arms, “Okay, okay, it’s cold here. Maybe it’s because it’s so cold outside that-,”

“Hange, tell me what the fuck is going on here. Your house heater is still not working, you’ve been gone the entire week, you look like you’ve been in the night club for 3 nights straight, and you’re talking nonsense right now,” Levi demanded impatiently. Hange was silent for a moment. She did not want to admit all the hardships she was going through at the moment. Of course she trusted Levi, but it was hard for her to allow herself expose her troubles to someone she admires. And she definitely did not want to be pitied and grab sympathy from him either.

Hange sighed, “Fine, I’ll tell you what’s going on. I’m sorry Levi, for lying to you this entire time. Although you knew that I was lying, it wasn’t fair for me to continue that lie without explaining what’s happening to me. In all honesty Levi, I am dead broke. The reason that there is no heat in this house is that I can’t afford it. And the reason why I am staying at someone else’s place is so that I have a ride to go to school and job. I lost my transportation just this weekend, and the only solution I found was to stay at my friend’s place. He lives closer to our university, and he already offered to provide a transportation since he was aware of my drastic situation.” Levi stood there, shocked at Hange’s revelations. This entire time, Hange was in a financial crisis without him noticing? Of course Levi noticed how small Hange’s house was, how limited her clothes were, and that she didn’t eat that much, but Levi assumed that they were her strange quirks. But piecing everything together, it made total sense that Hange is actually poor. The two college students were silent for a minute in the cold, living room. The old clock on Hange’s right wall clicked each second, echoing the silent room.

Surprising Hange, Levi snapped angrily, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Hange eyes widened at Levi’s outburst. She never heard him raised his voice nor this angry.

Hange murmured, “I don’t like talking about my financial issues. It makes me look weak, and I am not like that. I don’t talk about the downsides in my life, Also, I didn’t want to trouble you with my prob-,”

“For fuck’s sake, try to actually use your brain! What the hell am I here for as your fucking neighbor? You said it yourself, neighbors fucking look out for each other,” Levi yelled.

Hange stood her ground in her stubbornness, “I know I said that Levi, but I am being courteous to for not troubling you! You of all people should know that there are things that people don’t want to talk about with others!”

Levi growled, “There is nothing to be ashamed about having financial issues. I don’t need to know why you are low on money. All you need to tell me is that you are need of money and support, so I can fucking help you.”

“Like I said, I don’t want to bother you, Levi!”

“You already started to bother me before. So why are you so afraid to bother me now?” Levi asked.

Hange clenched her teeth at Levi’s response. Just as she feared, Levi was bothered with all the favors she asked from him. “I know my limits. I know that there is a line in asking someone too much favors,” Hange whispered.

Levi sighed, “Let me rephrase what I meant. Hange, you’ve bothered me before with a place to stay, transportation, and meals. If you already did these kinds of things, that it’s only natural to ask again. By now, I am used to them. I am used to your shitty favors and needs. I can drive you to you school every mornings if you don’t have a vehicle. Our universities are only half an hour apart. You already stayed at my place once, so you can stay here until your house heat returns. I understand that the reason of your financial issue is something that you don’t want to share, but I still want to know about it so I can help you,” Hange stayed silent, staring widely at Levi.

In a soft voice, she whispered, “Thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me that someone understands my insecurities. I’m so glad that I found you as my neighbor.”

In response, Levi took off his leather jacket, and wrapped around Hange’s cold arms. “It’s cold here, and now that you understand the terms of being neighbors, pack your stuff. You won’t be needing your friend’s house or car anymore,” Levi told her. Hange smiled softly, watching Levi walk out her living room. She gripped on Levi’s jacket tighter, feeling the warmth of his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to explain further on the piece I chose to represent Levi's chapter, I had several choices to choose which recording to provide. There were many different recordings to show you guys, and all of them were outstanding. I think picking a specific recording took longer than the editing of this chapter haha. But I was nit-picky with what kind of recording to portray Levi's playing is that I had a specific idea of how Levi would be playing this piece. Some great violinists played this piece slow, beautiful, and almost peaceful. However, Levi definitely was playing this brash, fast, and almost desperate. Usually, I would find a Heifetz recording to portray Levi's recording, but I chose Arthur Grumiaux this time because of his vibrancy. And when I listened to this recording, I was like "This is it! I can sense the sadness and despair in this!"
> 
> Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I hope all of you have an amazing Thanksgiving week! I am so thankful for what I have, and especially all of my readers! You guys are so wonderful, giving me kudos, comments, and motivation to write my stories every day! I really wish I have time to reply each of your comments, but I will definitely try this week! It seems like the Levihan fandom is growing quiet due to the absence of Levi and Hanji for the past months, but I hope that we can fire up again!


	11. Moderato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moderato: A moderate tempo or pace in music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's Valentine's day. It feels wrong not to update in this special day. Anyways, I hope all of you guys enjoyed your Valentine's!

“You know Levi, we are in a very ironic situation right now. I was the one who first introduced the regulations of being good neighbors. Now, you are lecturing me the thing that I first taught you. This is incredibly funny,” Hange teased.

Levi grumbled, “I do wonder how you can forget your own motto.” Hange laughed and sat comfortably on Levi’s fine couches. She couldn’t believe that Levi once again offered a place to stay, dinner, and most importantly, a transportation to her school. Interrupting her thoughts, Levi asked, “Did you tell your friend that you were staying with?”

Hange nodded, “Yeah, of course! He was super confused and insisted that he does’t mind me bothering him, but I assured him that I am taken care of.” Levi nodded, and continued his cooking. The intoxicating smell caused Hange’s stomach to growl, reminding her how she was only surviving on McDonald’s Happy Meals in the mornings. Hange nicely set up the dinner table to prepare their dinner. She knew from her heart how Levi wanted the forks and spoons placed together on the napkin and the plates in the middle of the plate maps . After she sat down on the opposite end of the circular, glass table, Levi placed the pot of macaroni in front of her. Hange inhaled the cheesy sent and freshness of her meal. Dramatically, Hange scooped a big pile of the tiny noodles in her mouth. “As always, your cooking taste heavenly,” Hange complimented. Levi nodded and began to eat his own plate as well. Hange wished she could act more feminine in front of men, but her stomach usually prevents that from happening. As Levi was just finishing half of his plate, Hange was already done.

“Do you want another plate?” Levi asked. Hange smiled sheepishly.

“Yes please.” Levi almost chuckled at the sight of Hange wolfing down the macaroni and cheese he made for her. Any other time, Levi would growl in disgust, but this time, it made him at ease to see her taking care of herself. Speaking of which…

“So, when are you going to tell me how and why you got yourself stuck in this kind of situation?” Levi asked while swallowing his food. Hange gulped down her chewed macaroni and sipped her cup of water. Since Levi is offering his place to her, then it is fair to explain to him why.

Hange sighed and in a soft voice, answered, “Let’s just say that I was always in poverty. Remember I told you that my father died when I was young? Well, he was the last family member that cared about me. After his death, his older sister reluctantly took me in her family, but treated me like crap. I was basically raising her since she was a party lady. I was fortunate enough to attend school and have my own room, but everything else was harsh. Even though I managed to get a full ride scholarship to one of the best universities in the United States, I still was in debt because of all the loans I “owe” to my aunt.” There was a moment of silence. Levi took a sip from his tea and placed it gently on the table.

“I’m assuming that you are in a huge debt that is still eating your bank account despite having a full scholarship and having a job, am I correct?” Levi asked.

Hange nodded solemnly, “You’re right. It’s hard to get a job if you don’t even have a transportation, skills, or even time to do anything. But I luckily found a job that I can do, and that is tutoring.” Levi stood up and collected all the dishes. He refilled Hange’s drink while Hange continued to drink her water.

“I never realized that you were suffering this whole time behind that goofy smile of yours and hyper spirits,” Levi stated.

Hange chuckled, “Like I said earlier, I hate showing vulnerability. That’s why I never mentioned to you. I believed that I could handle this on my own since I have been for the past 12 years. But I guess I’m at the bottom of everything.” Levi quickly cleaned all the dishes and sat down next to Hange.

Sighing softly, Levi reassured, “I’ll provide transportation until you are able to afford one. Tell me your tutoring schedule and we can work it out. And since our colleges aren’t far away from each other, you just can come with me.” Almost tearing up, Hange grinned authentically for the first time.

“You’re the best neighbor, Levi. I hope you won’t regret your decisions.”

“That all depends on your demands.”

* * *

“So here’s the deal. We are going to Petra’s house at 1:30 which is in Manhattan. Then you are going to Jean’s house which in Queens by 2:00 if there isn’t any traffic. After you are done with Jean’s session, you are going to Sasha’s session right after. And by the time you are done, it will be 5. Then you will be coming to Manhattan to pick me up,” Levi repeated as they were driving to Manhattan. Hange nodded while nodding at the beat of Levi’s classical radio station.

“Don’t worry, I will make sure I will drive safely on your expensive car,” Hange giggled.

“I’m worried about you and my car. If you wreck this car, you will be in debt for the rest of your life,” Levi warned. Hange waved her hand off in Levi’s directions.  
“Do you think I want to be in debt for my whole life? Think again shortie.” Levi huffed and pressed on the break pedal when the traffic light turned red. How the hell is she getting by with his car and the infuriating nickname she came up with? Levi hastily slammed his gas pedal when the light switched to green.

“Have you thought about my suggestion?” Levi asked as the radio station suddenly turned on to the famous violin and viola duet. Hange tapped her chin.  
“It is a lovely idea Levi, but I have never done a public performance before. I’m not sure if I am up for it. Besides, would anyone hire me if I am not a professional?” Hange asked. She sure has been pondering about Levi’s advice from last night: to tackle in a live musical performance as a job. Levi certainly had a point, she would earn a lot of money if she ever performed in a restaurant, bar, or anywhere.

“If I take up the offer under my name, you will certainly be accepted,” Levi answered.

“Are you sure you want that? Isn’t it a hassle to do night-time jobs?” Hange asked.

“That’s how I earned money,” Levi pointed out. Hange’s eyes suddenly glistened.

“Does that mean I can potentially become rich like you?” Hange asked excitedly.

Levi shrugged, “One year, I did professional musical performance and that’s how I ended up with that gigantic house and this decent car.”

Hange whooped, “Hell yes, I am taking the offer! Let’s practice our butts of Levi!” Levi slowed down the car into a narrow street.  
“You are going to practice your ass off,” Levi corrected, “I am just going to support you on the piano.” Levi parked in front of a rather pleasant looking house, while Hange shifted her glasses in confusion.

“You mean you are not going to perform on your violin? Uh, I don’t think the audience would appreciate a world-class violinist just playing on a piano,” Hange protested. Levi unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the door.

Before he closed the door, Levi smirked at his neighbor, “Who’s the one that’s taking all the payment again?” With that said, Levi closed the door while Hange got out of her own seat. Levi took out his violin from the trunk and closed the door. While passing by Hange, he tossed his keys to the brunette before walking away. He didn’t have to look back to know that she was waving both of her arms like a child.

“Thank you dearie! I hope you have a great practice!” Hange called out. Levi let out a soft grunt in response. He could hear her slowly backing out from the driveway and heading out back to the busy streets. By this point, Levi was at the entrance of the gray, two story house. Levi found Petra’s house quite classy and delicate, with clean stairway and clear windows. Before Levi could ring the doorbell, Petra’s parents were already opened the front door.

“Why hello Levi! We have been expecting you to come this early!” Petra’s mother gushed, ushering Levi in the house.

“Thank you so much for coming, and we are excited to hear your playing!” Petra’s father added. Levi nodded a bit nervously, taken aback by their energy. Their energy is almost on par with Hange’s…

“Mother! Father! Don’t intimidate him!” Petra scolded from the second floor. As Petra descended from the stairs, Levi eyes locked in the tinier girl. She was rather dressy for a rehearsal. Although Levi would never say this out loud, he had to admit that his pianist is quite attractive, especially wearing her frilly, pink blouse along with a mid-length white skirt. He also appreciates the fact that she doesn’t show too much skin that would cause lecherous men to drool, and it in fact increases her beauty.

“Darling, your boyfriend is here!” Petra’s mother called. Petra’s face turned red as a tomato, while running downstairs.

“H-he’s not my boyfriend mother,” Petra protested. She looked at Levi apologetically, “Sorry Levi about my parents, they are your biggest fans as you can see.”

“It’s fine. Where should we practice?” Levi asked.

“In the living room. It’s not in a private room like you have in your house, but my piano sounds beautiful in an open spaced room,” Petra explained while guiding Levi to the living room. Levi observed the open living room, and was awe of how organized the room looked. It was like any house designer’s dream. The grand piano was sitting at the right corner of the room, and the white doors leading to a porch across from it. To the left were modern-looking sofas that matched the color scheme of the walls: turquoise and white. The decorations also matched the color scheme, along with the many detailed paintings on the wall. The four chairs and music stands were already set up neatly at the center of the gorgeous looking room, which really made Levi’s day a lot better. There was nothing better to lighten Levi’s room than a sight of neat, pleasant-looking room.

“Your house is nice, Petra,” Levi commented, while placing his violin case down.

“Thanks. And I really have to apologize about my parents again. They might bother you agai-.” Petra started to say.

“Levi, will you please play a song for us? I have to hear you with my own ears before I die!” Petra’s parents suddenly interrupted, sitting down comfortably on the sofas. Petra groaned while Levi started to open up his violin case.

Tuning his strings and tightening his bow, Levi asked, “What kind of piece would you like to hear?”

Petra’s parents and a sudden entrance of Petra’s brother sat down in the comfy sofa. With an excited tone, Petra’s little brother exclaimed, “Something that proves that you are one of the world’s best players! Even people at my school talk about you!”

Petra was about to protest to her brother, but Levi responded, “In all honesty, I wasn’t aiming to be one of the best. It just happens that I was given that title.” After Levi had said his lines, Petra, her parents, and even her brother stared at Levi in amazement. All of them thought in their heads, “He’s so cool.”

Levi prepared himself by playing his open strings until he was satisfied with the intonation and his tone. Petra sat next to her father at the edge of the couch, followed by her brother and her mother at the far end. All four watched in anticipation as Levi placed the frog of his bow on his lowest string. With a breath, Levi pulled his string with abrupt force, ringing out the note A in the living room. Petra’s mom jumped from the sudden noise, but closed her eyes immediately when she heard Levi’s beautiful tone. Once Levi vibrated his first note, Levi continued with a series of fast notes, and landed a higher note. Then after vibrating that note, Levi scaled down his violin and played another fast series of notes up to a higher note. Levi continued this pattern until he reached the highest note of the piece, which pierced everyones ears. But to the four viewers, it was still pleasant. From his highest note, Levi scaled down the string once again, and immediately scaled back up and down. When Levi reached his first note, A, Levi struck three of his strings to play a chord. The chord echoed throughout the room, leaving the four Ral members in awe. Levi’s bow still hovered above the string, and the sound continued to resonate the room. Without warning, Levi took off with running notes. The four viewers watched with open mouths. Levi’s fingers flew from string to string, and to the viewers, his fingers were dancing in a speed they have never seen before. Even though Levi’s fingers were moving fast, it was still accurate and in time. His bowing was impeccable too, even though none of the Ral members were string players, they can tell how precise Levi’s bow was in relation and keeping up with his fingers on the violin. The running notes started to decelerate, but Levi picked up the pace after his short pause. The piece continued in a fast tempo. While Levi kept going higher and higher on his violin, Petra’s father reached out and held on Petra’s shoulders. Petra looked back and smiled back to her shocked father. Levi eyes were closed at this point, and landed on his long note. Levi run up his violin and vibrated his high noted. The high note once again resonated the entire room. And with a sniff, Levi ended a piece with a vibrating chord. The chord rung through each of the viewer’s ears, and it was stuck there until Levi placed his hovering bow down. Levi took a small bow while Petra’s parents started to applaud. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jXXWBt5URw)

“Bravo! That was amazing, Levi!” Petra’s dad exclaimed.

Petra’s mom added, “That wasn’t anything I have seen in my life! It was so fast that even I can’t keep up! And I wasn’t the one that was playing!” Levi thanked Petra’s parents’ praise. He then peered at the smaller boy.

“That does prove anything to you?” Levi asked with a slight smirk. Petra’s brother stared at Levi with wide eyes and mouth open.

Petra’s brother croaked, “Can you go even faster?”

Levi shrugged, “Sure. This isn’t the fastest piece to play so there are ways to even go faster.” Petra giggled and patted her brother’s shoulder.

“Nick, that one violin player in your school isn’t even comparable to Levi. I hope you learned your lesson between talented kids and professionals.” Petra teased.  
Nick looked up at his sister. “Please tell me that you’re dating him so I can show him off to that snotty kid.” Petra’s face turned bright red while everyone else in the background chuckled. Before Petra could deny or protest, the doorbell rang, indicating that the rest of the group members have arrived.

 

* * *

 

Hange sighed tiredly as she slumped on the driver’s seat in Levi’s car. Jean was a handful. Not only was he cocky, but he was also smart-ass. It’s not that he disrespected her, but he disrespected her other student, Eren, a lot. She didn’t like talking bad about others, but that Jean kid had serious grudges against Eren. Anyway, she has an hour to take a lunch break and then it’s off Sasha Blouse’s house. Hange leaned back comfortable on Levi’s ever so gleaming car seat, and fondled with the wallet he entrusted her with to grab lunch. Honestly, why was this man so generous? When she first met him, he did by all means and with no hesitation tried to push her away and her friendly manner. He would rudely blow her off at her lunch offers and already called her funny nicknames by the first week of her arrival. Suddenly, when Hange discovered his musical talent, things began to change. And then, things started to really escalate when she herself revealed her own musical ability.

“I can’t believe that midget actually trusts me with his wallet. He doesn’t know what I can do with this thing,” Hange sighed. She unfolded Levi’s burberry wallet and checked through each pockets. Hange chuckled out loud when she discovered that Levi took all of his credit cards and only left her with cash. Typical of him. “He fears my genius brain to hack into his credit accounts huh,” Hange giggled as she tried to search other pockets. She actually wanted to find his ID card or his driver’s license. Oh well, that would be her next goal. “Time to go to Sasha’s house! $60 dollars here I come!”

Levi was the first one to arrive Petra’s house, and now he was definitely going to be the last one to leave once Oluo left. Levi sat on the couch, checking his phone every other minute. What was taking that four eyes so long? It’s almost 5:30. Petra returned back to the living after escorting Oluo, and nervously sat next to Levi on the couch.

“I just realized Levi, where is your car? Did you have a taxi drop you off?” Petra asked. Levi was loss at words. What could he possibly tell her? If Petra, his other quintet members, and especially Erwin hear about his decision of letting Hange borrow his car AND having her stay in his household, he cannot escape everyone’s suspicions.

Trusting Petra that she would not freak out as much, Levi admitted, “Hange is dropping me off and picking me up on my car.” Petra turned pale white. Confusion spread across her face, and she too was loss at words.

“Levi, are you actually letting someone driving your car?” Petra asked. Levi shrugged tiredly.

“I guess. Hange just has some personal issues.”

“Oh, I see.”

Levi’s phone rang, and he unlocked his lock screen. Finally that four eyes arrived. “Hange is here. It was a pleasure rehearsing with you. Tell your parents my best regards,” Levi told Petra.

Petra smiled, and said, “Be careful driving… Er, maybe I should tell Hange that?” Startling Petra, Levi slightly chuckled.

“Perhaps you should tell her that. My life might be in danger.” Petra’s face expression changed, but continued to smile and escort him out the door.

“See you in school,” Petra whispered.

“I will see you later,” Levi answered, walking out the door. Petra’s watched her crush leave her house, and saw that it was Hange in the driving seat of Levi’s car. She could feel the lump in her throat growing bigger as she saw Hange coming out of the driving seat, smiling widely at Levi.

**To Levi and Hange**

“Well how was your rehearsal?” Hange asked cheerfully as she settled herself in the passenger seat. She buckled her seat while Levi turned on the engine.

“It was a good rehearsal. How was your tutoring job?” Levi asked. Levi someone listened to her complaints as he was backing away from Petra’s house.

“This kid name Jean really does not like my other student, Eren! Ugh, he would not stop talking about him, and I tried to tell him to focus on his work. While Sasha is such an adorable girl, but she just does not get things. She was too busy drawing food and snacks,” Hange rambled.

“Oh.”

Hange continued to ramble, and Levi for some reason still listened. He did not know what it was, but he somewhat wanted things to stay like this. He liked the way Hange was making his weekends exciting in some sort of way. It was nice to return from long rehearsals, school, and work to someone who would steer his mind from something else. And most of all, she was someone that accepts for who he is, and will not judge him. In fact, she already declared that she was fond of him for who he is. Maybe that is why he too, allowed her sneak in his life so easily, to the point he is more than excited to return home with, and start on their duet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive all the mistakes I have made in this chapter. In all honesty, I am too lazy to even revise, and I just finished the chapter without looking it over. Ugh, I need to fix my laziness. Yeah, not only have I been incredible lazy, but I have been busy as well. Busy with life, school, and well... busy with falling in love with a new series <3 I love BNHA, it's almost scary how quick I fell in love with it. I haven't even read the manga, yet it nearly knocked off the top 5 of my anime list. Well besides that, I still have plans for my two Levihan fics! I just need the perfect time to return back to them, and I hope everyone has a great week. I really do miss my fellow readers and commenters T-T I hope you are doing all well~
> 
> The piece Levi played: Paganini Caprice No. 5 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jXXWBt5URw


End file.
